Little Firecracker
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Ciela Dupont, goddaughter of Charlie Swan. Kicked out from hot Utah to cold Washington. Daring, troublemaker, and cunning minx who isn't afraid to speak her mind and show her firecracker side. Never would she expect to discover the hidden dangerous mythical truths in a rainy town. Luckily, she is not alone as she has her immortal soulmate by her side... wait, what? [Pre-New Moon]
1. Welcome to Forks!

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first language. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie**

**Pre-New Moon**

**I don't own Twilight. None. Just only OCs.**

**Ciela Dupont played by Jenna Ortega**

**Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

"What do you mean I'm moving?" a demanded yet astonished sixteen years old girl. She is a petite female who stood proudly in five feet one inch tall, long wavy black hair that grown underneath her ribs, dark brown eyes with full black eyelashes, lovely tan skin, and has a beautiful smile with dimples. Her name is Ciela Dupont and she is currently staring at her aunt who basically kicking her out of her home.

Her aunt sighed weary softly as she stopped stirring the curry pot with a wooden spoon and tilted her head at her niece. "This is the _seventh _time you've been expelled from high school—"

"Oh come on!" Ciela rolled her eyes irritated as her aunt continued.

"—and you have gotten a warning for _three _times from the principal—"

Ciela scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Which I find it bullshit." She mumbled as her aunt ignore and continued.

"— all because you traumatized that Smith girl!" her aunt threw her hands in the air in exasperating.

"Hey." The petite girl raised her eyebrows at her aunt as she held up one hand in defense. "I have a perfectly good reason for that. I _warned _her that I refused to do all the work, she was _suppose_d to work half of the assignment! It's not _my _fault that she messed up the project!" she protected.

Her aunt gave her a face. "You send that girl's hair on fire." She deadpanned.

Ciela shrugged her shoulders without caring. "I told her not to get close to the burner when we were in the middle of making fire writing." She said, nonchalant.

Her aunt sighed heavily as she turned back to her cooking, turned the heat low and sent her wooden spoon down. She stared down at the curry. "…I'm sorry, _sobrina_. But I can't handle this level of stress right now. My son is currently at the hospital because of his rare illness, my daughter is at work, trying to pay the bills with me, and she is not even twenty and should be in college. _And _I have to go pick up my twins." The woman rubbed her exhausted face.

The petite girl stared at her aunt silently then turned her head to her side blankly. "So, the best decision was to kick me out? That's your solution, _tÍa_?"

Her aunt's shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry. I know that I promised my _hermana_ to take you in and raise you in my home. But… I can't do this. This is too much for me to handle all this." Her aunt turned her head to her niece with a guilty and tired face. "Forgive me." She whispered, pleading her niece to understand.

Ciela stared at the wall quietly then sighed. "…._mamá _would understand. You don't need to apologize." Her dark brown eyes shifted to her aunt who looked relief. "So, since you are kicking me out… where should I even go?" she asked, bitter and curious.

Her aunt cleared her head. "I think it would be best that you live with Charlie."

"Wait…" the petite girl furrowed her eyebrows with surprise. "Charlie… as in…?" she trailed off as her aunt smiles wide.

"_Si. _Your godfather, Charlie Swan."

The petite girl just blinked at her aunt. "…you do know that I haven't seen my godfather for like, three years since _mamá _funeral." She said with soft sadness when she thought about that funeral day and how she recalled her godfather attended there and comforted her which, she was grateful for.

Her aunt smiles sadly. "I know, _sobrina._ And I believe she would want him to take you in and raise her. She did name him your godfather."

Ciela lined her lips. Of course, she knew that her mother and her godfather are childhood friends until her mother moved out of the state and lived in Utah. However, they stay in contact with exchanged emails, letters, and phone calls for years. They were practically siblings. And then her mother left on a study aboard in France when she was shy of eighteen, met a French man, fell in love, returned to Utah, got pregnant, French man learned that her mother was pregnant as he attempted to leave his country to see her but died from car accident, her mother was devastated and her godfather dropped everything and stay by her side for months. And after the whole insane drama, he was chosen to be her godfather. Which pretty sum it up.

The petite girl mentally shook her head and crossed her arms. "What did _padrino_ say?" she asked with knowing eyes, she knew her aunt already called her godfather.

Her aunt smiles widely as her brown eyes sparkle. "I called Charlie a while ago about your situation. He agreed to let you stay in his home and be your guardian until you are in the legal age." She explained.

Cielo cringed. "You told him about my expelled?" she said with nervous.

"Of course, I did. Charlie needs to know the reasons and plus, he also needs the transcript of your schools, medicals, documents and such. He will be your official guardian once you live with him." Then she smirks slightly with amused. "He isn't actually impressed with the records of your school, _sobrina_."

Cielo groaned long and loud. "Why? Why would you tell _padrino_? Did you forget that he's a cop?" her aunt just smiles, and her niece just groaned with anxiety.

"You'll be fine." Her aunt rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her cooking. "Now, go and packed your things. You will be leaving for Washington, Forks in a couple of days." She warned her niece as she picked up her wooden spoon and stirs the curry.

The petite girl sighed loudly. "You get rid of me already, my lovely _tÍa? _You know…" she turned around and start walking. "You will be going to miss me when I'm gone. You will cry your heart out when you discover how _lonely _and _miserable _you'll be. Just you wait." Her aunt rolled her eyes at her niece's dramatic tone with fondly yet amused.

"But something tells me that you will be very happy when you live in Washington, Forks." The aunt whispered to herself with a soft smile.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Little Firecracker**

**Chapter One**

**"Welcome to Forks!"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Location: Washington, Seattle**

**Date: Mid-June**

**Airport**

Ciela grabbed her maroon-red luggage as she adjusted her violet backpack strap over her shoulder. She is wearing a white tank top with red lip-gloss, grey sweater over it, black ripped skinny jeans, white high top Adidas with black stripes, and black aviator sunglasses that pushed up over her head. Her dark brown eyes observed her surroundings in attempted to spot a familiar certain godfather of hers.

When her dark chocolate-brown eyes found a tall man who is six feet tall, average build, brown mustache, short straight dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and he wears casual pale blue shirt with dark grey flannel shirt over it with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans, and black combat boots. His name is Charlie Swan and he is Ciela's Godfather. "_Padrino!"_ she called out to him in gleeful as she quickly jogged toward him.

Charlie jerked up and saw his goddaughter as his lips twitched while his eyes sparkle slightly in happiness. "_Ahijada_." He greeted his petite goddaughter when she paused in front of him, placed her luggage down and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Charlie cleared his throat as he awkwardly hugged back around her. He isn't used to affectionate touch but willingly since he knew Ciela enjoys hugs. "You got here okay? No trouble?"

The petite girl shook her head. "No. Besides the annoying brat who kept singing behind me nonstop." She made a face with an irritated frown.

Her godfather chuckled as they broke the hugs. "Aren't you a brat too?"

"Oi!" Ciela pressed her hand on her heart with fake appalled. "I'll have you know that I'm an _excellent _individual young lady who is _very _well mannered."

Charlie raised his eyebrow in skeptics. "You remember Smith girl, right?"

Ciela threw her hands in the air exasperated. "I _already _explained this. It's _her _fault for not paying attention! She's stupid and got her hair on fire, by _herself_."

"That is not what your aunt told me when she has informed the real statement from the principal, the teacher _and _the multiples witness in your class." Charlie pointed it out.

The petite girl scoffed lightly as she picked up her luggage as she threw some of her hair over her shoulder. "That school was shitty. They don't like me which is _why _I was expelled." She said, calmly as her eyes glanced around.

Her godfather just shook his head fondly. "Come on. You don't mind be in a cruiser?" he asked her with concern, as he doesn't want Ciela to be uncomfortable. They walked across the airport to the exit doors.

"_Please_. I practically have a chauffeur in a cruiser." The petite girl snorted with a pleased smile.

Charlie grimaced. "I don't think I like that."

Ciela just shrugged her shoulders. "What's life without a little bit of risk?" she smirked up at her godfather who is shaking his head at her.

"Just like your mother, always reckless and troublemaker." They arrived at Charlie's police automobile. He opened the truck, placed the luggage inside and shut it with a locked.

"Well, might as well continue that legacy." Ciela joked as she opened the passenger door and slid in. She shut the door, put a seatbelt on and leaned back comfortably.

Charlie climbed inside his driver seat, shut the door and put his seatbelt on. He grabbed his key and start the ignition switch. He glanced over at Ciela who put her feet on the dashboard, sunglasses covered her dark chocolate eyes, and her elbows rested on top of her elbows, content. A twitched appeared on Charlie's face when he saw the view. _'She looks just like her mother…' _his heart squeezes sadly as he thought of his pseudo sister.

Then the car turned on and Charlie double-checked his view mirrors and shifted the car. Ciela tilted her head back as she watched the buildings and people through the windows quietly. She can see the sun peek through the white cloudy in the sky. It was a rather semi-warm cloudy today in Washington, Seattle.

The petite girl reached forward to turned up the stereo and switched the radio. When she fiddles with it until she found a song, she recognized it, a smile break on her face as she bobbled her head. Charlie half-smirked at his goddaughter. He allowed her to have her fun as he continues driving.

Soon, Ciela saw the large sign that welcomes the people in the tiny town.

**Welcome to Forks**

"Only over 3,000 people live in this tiny town?" Ciela said before she leans forward to turn down the volume.

Charlie hummed. "It is a small town, but there are a lot of good people living here." He said, assured her. Then he narrowed his eyes. "However, they tend to like gossip and it spread like wildfire." He warned her.

"Make sense since this small town is probably dull and boring without all the excitement." Ciela blurted it out. She glanced over the never-ending trees. "I mean, look at them?" she put her feet down, holding her hand underneath the window while her other hand makes a circle gesture as if she is showing the trees on display to the audience. "Can you see the _majestic _and _wonderful _trees that are full of green and wild?" she sarcastically said with a big fake professional smile.

Charlie shook his head with amused eyes. "At least you will bring some excitement to our home."

"Definitely!" Ciela snapped her fingers with a pleased smile. She will make sure to have fun with her godfather. And she just remembered. "Wait, I recalled from _tÍa _told me that you have your daughter living with you?" she asked, curious.

The policeman nodded his head. "That is correct. Isabella, well, Bella and she's a year and a half older than you. Will be eighteen years old this year and will be a senior."

Ciela hummed while leaned back with her arms crossed. "I vaguely remembered her." She recalled met Bella once or twice when she was barely five or six years old.

"Yeah… well, I clearly remembered you pushed Bella into a lake while we were fishing." Charlie said with a fond smile.

The petite girl raised her eyebrows. "I did?" she did not expect that, well, now that she thinks about it. It sounds a lot like her, so she supposed that she should expect that.

"Oh yeah, something about Bella got in your way while you try to fish. So, in your best solution was to push Bella out of your way by kicking her in the lake."

Ciela sniggered behind her hand. "Sounds like me, actually."

"Of course, you both got in a fight and it took your mother and me to separate you both for fifteen minutes. It does not help when Billy and Harry just laughed at us." He shook his head with fondly yet annoyed.

The petite girl grinned with amazed. "Wow." Then she tilted her head. "So, you think I might push Bella into a lake again?"

Charlie sends her his warning look yet with a slight twinkle of amusing in his eyes. "If that happens, you will be grounded." Ciela just hummed. "If she ever stops spending her free time with her boyfriend, which I doubt it." He grumbled.

"She has a boyfriend?" Ciela half-smirked when she saw her godfather's obviously distasteful and irritated face. "What? You don't like the boyfriend?"

Charlie just shook his head. "I don't trust him." His lips were firmly tight. "Something about that boy… something isn't right. I just… I don't like him. But he made Bella happy, so I have to deal with it."

Ciela frowned softly. She knew that her godfather's instinct is very strong and he almost always right when he judges people just by observant. After all, how did he become the Chief of Police? Charlie continued. "So far, because of him… Bella got hurt when she left. She got in an accident by falling down the stairs and went through the window."

"_Ay!_ It sounds like she has a lot of wounds." Ciela grimaced with concern.

Her godfather tightens around the wheels. "Couple of broken ribs, sprained wrist, covered in cuts by the broken glass, and a broken leg." He glared at the road ahead through the window.

Ciela shook her head in surprise. "When was this?"

"About four months ago. Thankfully, she is all healed and the cast was already taken out a few weeks ago." Charlie said with relief.

The petite girl tilted her head. "Well, I'm glad that she is all healed." Then a small smirk appeared on her face. "I think I recalled that Bella is actually rather clumsy, right?"

The policeman smiles as he nodded his head. Ciela chuckled softly and turned her attention to the outside through the windows. Her eyes spot a house that looked rather familiar to her. "Is that it?"

"Yeah. This is it." Charlie confirmed as he parked his cruiser in front of the house. Ciela carefully examined the house of her. It is a humble two stories white house with forest in the back distance across from the large green grassland. She climbed out of the cruiser while her godfather slid out, walked around to the trunk and grabbed her luggage from it.

Ciela closed the door behind her as she pushed her sunglasses up on her head. Her dark chocolate-brown eyes spotted an old Chevy red-orange truck. She made a disgust face at it. _'What an ugly truck… it needs to be upgrade it and need cover with paint. Stat!' _she mused then glanced over to Charlie. "That truck yours?" she jabs at the truck with her chin with curious.

"No. That's Bella's truck. I gave it to her as her welcome home gift." Charlie explained while holding his goddaughter's luggage in hand.

The petite girl adjusted her backpack over her shoulder. "Oh? Bella's home?" she is curious to meet her "godsister" officially. However, she noticed Charlie made a sour face. "She's not?"

Charlie glanced down at her. "She's with her boyfriend at his house." He answered with annoyed. "Won't be home until before dinner."

Ciela placed her free hand on her hip. "I see." Something tells her that Bella is spending way, _way _too much time with her boyfriend. "Well then, I'm here and please, show me the wonder of my new home." She waves her hand at the house with a playful smirk.

Her godfather chuckled and walked up to the porch. Ciela followed him up the stairs to the porch and walked inside the house when Charlie unlocked the door. "_Bienvenido a casa_." Charlie welcomes his goddaughter with a half-smile to their home.

"Thank you, _padrino_." Ciela said happily as she observed the inside of the house that now is her home.

Charlie lends her upstairs to the second floor. "There are two bedrooms, one for me and another for Bella. However, I took the chance to clean and set up the room in the attic." He explained as he grabbed the string and pulled it down. Ciela watched the stairs landed on the ground. "I and Bella will not touch this to shut the stairs. It wouldn't do good if you are trap in your own bedroom." He climbed upstairs while the petite girl followed upward.

When she arrived above the attic, she fell in love with the exact second when her eyes observed her bedroom. It's rather a large attic room, with two windows on the side where you can see the backyard and the front yard. The ground is hardwood but covered with dull purple rug, queen-size bed with black and blue blankets along with black pillows and royal-blue throw blanket that drape over the bed, the windows are covered with lace periwinkle-blue curtains, dark wooden desk with a purple chair, dark wooden bookshelf pushed against the wall by the front window, black beanbag next to the bookshelf, and a wooden nightstand next to her bed with an alarm clock and white lamp. There's a tall lamp in the corner of the room, a dark wooden dresser across the bed, and lastly a white floor-length mirror next to the back window.

Ciela carefully observed her bedroom as she circles around then beam up at her godfather. "it's perfect! Thank you, _padrino!_" she said with gratitude.

"I'm glad you like it." Charlie said as he sends the luggage down next to her bed. "I remembered your mother told me how much you love to have space in your room. Especially whenever you want to dance." Then he narrowed his eyes at her. "You do still dance, right?"

The petite girl half shrugged while she dropped her backpack onto her bed. "Whenever I'm in a mood." She answered with a soft smile. She hasn't dance very often ever since her mother passed away, but she still dances sometimes.

Charlie half-smile at her then nodded his head. "Okay, well then… I'm going to go downstairs and watch baseball show." He walked to his goddaughter, peck her head and squeeze her shoulder, gently. "It's good to have you here, Ciela." He said with genuine affection.

"It's good to be here too." Ciela whispered and watched her godfather climbed downstairs until he is out of her sights.

Then her dark chocolate-brown eyes observed her bedroom once again. Then she walked to her luggage, pulled it down, unzipped and opened it. She started to unpack her clothes into her dressers. Grabbed a couple of books, journals, and sketchbooks into her bookshelf. She took out her make-up bags along with hair accessories onto the desk. Even placed nail polishes, toiletries pack, and curly iron on the desk. She also grabbed a small white jewelry box that filled with earrings, rings, bracelets, and necklaces and placed it onto one of the shelves in her bookshelf. Lastly, she grabbed a few of her shoes and sort them to under her bed.

Ciela zipped her empty luggage and placed it on the ground against the wall and went to her backpack. She unzipped her backpack, unpack her iPod, charger, earbuds, sketchbook with a pouch filled with pencils and pens, ruby-red wallet, white photo mini-album, and digital black camera along with a charger. She placed all those objects to where she put in and after that, she stood in the middle of her bedroom while her hands on her hips. She glanced around once again with a satisfied smile.

She grabbed her sketchbook and her pouch, decided to draw while keeping her godfather's company. Ciela descended the stairs into the living room and saw Charlie watching sports channel with a beer in hand on his knee.

Charlie glanced at her with a half-smile and watch the sport while Ciela plopped on the couch, opened her sketchbook to a fresh page and twirl her pencil in her hand. The petite girl started to draw, feeling happy and satisfied. Unknowingly that her godfather was even more happy to have company in comfortable and quiet silence except for the noises from television and scratching sound from a pencil.


	2. So, You want me to Spy?

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first language. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie**

**Pre-New Moon**

**I don't own Twilight. None. Just only OCs.**

**Ciela Dupont played by Jenna Ortega**

**Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

**Location: Washington, Forks**

**Cullen Clan**

**Date: Mid-June**

Inside of the modern, fancy house where the Cullen clan lives in. Most of the members are out, hunting except one member who is currently sitting on a white couch with a fashion magazine in her hands. Her dazzlingly golden eyes examined quickly through the fashions. She flipped a few pages until she halted as her eyes dazed.

_[A petite female who wears a strapless pale blue bikini top, white mid-thigh shorts, flawless lightest and smooth caramel-skin tone, long black hair that reached to her hip-length, and delicate silver choker with pretty daisy flower charm, dangling in the middle. Her black hair was covering her side of her face, while she is sitting on the dock with her toes barely touch the ocean. _

_The sun in the sky shines upon a beautiful female as her skin shimmers. Behind her, a tall handsome Jasper who is wearing a simple white t-shirt, dark jeans, and black combat boots. He paused behind the female, bend down and placed his hand on her bare shoulders. Jasper pressed his nose against her hair as his butterscotch eyes closed. The female tilted her head back as her hair flow away from her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed._

_Jasper and the female were intimately cuddling until he scoops the female up in his arms in bridal style. The female snapped her eyes open to reveal her bright liquid gold eyes. She gasped in joyful as her arms wrapped around his neck. Jasper smirked with fondly as they both pressed their foreheads against each other. They smile beautifully with love and adore in their eyes.]_

The petite vampire gasped as she blinked a few times. Her undead heart squeeze painfully. She doesn't understand her vision. Who is that girl? Why are Jasper and that girl so… intimate? Almost as if they are mates? And why…. Why does Jasper look so… beautifully content with an unfamiliar female? With such adore and love in his eyes that he stares at that girl in her vision…

_'I never have seen him being that happy before… not in this family… not even with me…' _she mused, sadly and sorrow. Does this mean that she has to let him go? And if she doesn't, that means Jasper would never be truly happy and free and she doesn't want that. She could never do that to him. He was her best friend, and she truly cares and loves him so much. But what about her? Does _she _have someone who will truly love her and be free with her? Just like Jasper will have in her vision with a mystery girl.

The vampire girl moans with lost, confused, and sad. _'I don't know what to do…' _she doesn't want to be alone and she is scared.

What is her best decision now that she learn about Jasper's true happiness from her vision, will she let him go or keep him?

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Little Firecracker**

**Chapter Two**

**"So, You want me to Spy?"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Swan Resident**

Ciela is very focused on drawing on her sketchbook of details beautiful swan on the page. She tilted her head as she curves her pencil. She didn't notice that her godfather lowered the volume when he heard the car engines outside of his house. He narrowed his eyes at the entrance door. "Bella's home." He announced to Ciela.

The petite girl snapped out of it as she jerked her head up. "Huh?"

Charlie's lip twitched. "Bella's here."

"Oh!" Ciela closed her sketchbook and send on the coffee table with a pencil on top. When she heard the doorknob jiggled and opened. She turned her head over and saw a pretty female girl stumbled inside. Bella has long, straight dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead, her eyes are large, her nose is thin, and her cheekbones are prominent. Her lips are a bit too full for her slim jawline, her eyebrows are darker than her hair, and pale skin. She is an average height, a few inches taller than Ciela. _'This must be Bella.' _She mused as she stood up on her feet.

Bella's eyes immediately went to Ciela with confused and curious. Behind her, a handsome boy with a stiffed face as his eyes widened. Ciela carefully observed the boy that she assumed that it's Bella's boyfriend. _'I admitted, he's very good-looking.' _She mused with impressed that a pretty girl like Bella got herself, handsome boyfriend.

He is tall, six foot and two inches, thin and lanky but muscular body and his appearance seem to similar to the mythical Greek god, Adonis. His untidy hair is unusual bronze shade color, topaz eyes, unusually pale skin, and purple bruise-like shadows beneath his eyes. However, he seems too stiff and shocked when his eyes are on her.

Ciela raised her eyebrows at them with puzzled. It's quiet in awkward silence with staring. She rolled her eyes. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She sarcastically said with a smirked.

Charlie coughed softly, covered his chuckled which brings Ciela's pride.

Bella snapped out of it. "O-oh. Umm… you…" she stuttered softly as she glanced over to her boyfriend who narrowed his eyes at Ciela with cautious and suspicious.

_'Did that boy just…' _Ciela doesn't like his attitude. She crossed her arms. "My name is Ciela Dupont. I'm Charlie's goddaughter." She introduced herself politely.

"That's right. Charlie did tell me that you will be living with us from now on." Bella remembered now while Ciela raised her eyebrow at Bella. She doesn't know why Bella didn't call her own father, 'dad' instead of his name. "I'm Bella." She hands out her hand to the petite girl.

Ciela grabbed the brunette girl's hand and shake. "Nice to officially meet you, Bella." Then her eyes shifted to Bella's boyfriend.

Bella noticed it and stand aside. "This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." She placed her hand onto Edward's arm with a sweet smile on her face when she turned her eyes onto his face.

Edward smiles charmingly at Cielo. "Pleased to meet you, Ciela." He tipped his head at the petite girl.

"Sure." Ciela narrowed her eyes as she can easily see Edward's fake polite smile on his face. _'I'm starting to understand what my padrino meant by his suspicious about this guy.' _She mused in cautioned.

Charlie cleared his throat. "So, Bells, what's for dinner?" as he stood on his feet while narrowed his eyes at Edward. "Is he staying?" he asked, unhappy.

Before Bella could answer to her father, Edward beat her. "No sir. My family wants me to eat dinner with them." He easily answered with a polite smile.

"I see." Charlie frowned.

Ciela furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait. If your family wants you to eat with them, then why didn't they include Bella?" she asked with curious and confused. Charlie was interested in this as his eyes are on Edward.

Bella bit her lip nervously as she darts her eyes at her boyfriend and Ciela, back and forth. Edward stared at the petite girl who lifted her chin up with a confident face. "Bella has been spending her time at my house many times and my family just want to have family dinner for once." He answered, smoothly.

"But isn't she your girlfriend? Doesn't that mean she is part of your family? Unless your family doesn't like her." Ciela pointed it out.

Edward gritted his teeth softly. "My family loves Bella just fine. They only just want to have a family moment, that is all."

Ciela snorted. "That's bullshit." Edward cringe at the foul word from her lips. "It's the twenty-first century and I'm not too surprised if your family pretends to tolerate Bella just to make you happy."

"You are wrong. My family adores Bella." Edward protected with slightly annoyed in his topaz eyes.

The petite girl stared at Edward firmly then nod her head. "Okay, that's good. Thanks so much for the reassuring, Edmund." Cielo said with obviously false smiles appeared on her face.

Charlie snorted softly in amused while keeping his eyes on the sports channel. He already sat back on his chair when his goddaughter and Edward are "talking".

"It's Edward." Bella gently reminded Cielo of her boyfriend's name.

Cielo blinked owlishly then glanced up. "I'm _so _sorry. How forgetful of me to mistake your name. I apologize, Cullen." She fluttered her eyelashes at Edward. _'As if I forget his name. I don't like him.' _She inwardly snorts rudely, and Edward narrowed his eyes at her.

"That is fine. No harm is done." Edward said civilly. Then he turned to Bella with softening eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, love." He pecked her forehead then nod his head at Charlie then walked out of the house.

Silence in the house after the door shut behind. Ciela glanced at Bella. "He seems… _fun_." She said with a fake smile.

Bella smile awkwardly. "Umm… I'm going to start dinner. I was thinking we can have spaghetti?" she asked, shyly to Ciela who examined her.

The petite girl's eyes soften. "Sure. Sounds good." Charlie agreed.

"Do you…" Bella walked to the kitchen as she turned her eyes on Ciela. "…do you want to help me cook?"

Ciela raises her eyebrows then grinned widely. "Bella, Bell, sweetheart…" she loops her arm into Bella's arm who is surprised at a sudden friendly touch. Bella paused as she looked at the raw beauty of a girl next to her. "Number one thing you should know about me." Ciela stared at the shy girl's eyes seriously.

"Y-yes?"

The petite girl's eyes twinkles. "Is that… I can't cook shit." She blurted and Charlie snorted with amused while Bella blinked in startled.

"Oh… well, I can teach you?" Bella offered.

Ciela shook her head. "I mean that I _can't _cook, my _tÍa _tried to teach me and… let's just say, I was banned from her kitchen." She sheepishly smiles.

Bella raised her eyebrows in shock. "What did you do?" she asked while Charlie grinned with amused as he knew the story.

"Ahh…" Ciela decided to drag Bella in the kitchen so the pretty girl can cook dinner while she tells her story. "You see, my _tÍa _wanted to teach me to make breakfast, you know… like eggs, sausages, hash browns, pancakes, and toast with butter or jams." She released Bella's arms and watched the brunette girl grabbed the pot from the cupboard and filled it with water from the sink.

Ciela sat down on a chair as she placed her elbow on the table with her chin on her palm. "My job was supposed to put the bread inside the toaster. Simple enough, _si_?" Bella nodded her head and moved the pot onto the stove and turned on the gas heat.

"Well, as I was waiting for the bread to cook… it went…" Ciela used her free hand in a closed fist then open her palm at a quick speed. "Boom. It exploded."

Bella turned her head at Ciela in flabbergasted. "You… you made toaster exploded?!" she shook her head in disbelieve. "How?!"

Ciela shrugged her shoulders. "It's a mystery, I tell you. But somehow I destroyed half of the kitchen and my _tÍa a _prohibited me from her kitchen."

"So, what _can _you cook?" Bella asked, curious while she opened the pasta from the box and pour it inside the boiled pot.

The petite girl dropped her free hand onto the table and drumming her fingers. "Well, I can eat cereal, pop-tarts, fruits, salads, and simple things that don't involve _cooking_. Then the kitchen is safe from me."

"Understandable." Bella mumbled as she stirs the noodles with a plastic spoon. "I hope this is not too forward for me, but… are you a Mexican?" she asked with curious while keeping her eyes on the food.

Ciela hummed. "_Sort of_. I mean, my family ethnicity is kind of mix mashed. I'm half Latino and French. Hence, my names."

Bella glanced at the petite girl in surprise with interest. "Half French? That's why your name sounds foreign."

"Yeah… my _mamá _was Latino and my _père _was French. She named me Ciela Dupont, my father's surname." Ciela explained, nonchalantly.

The brunette girl tilted her head. "You can speak French?" she turned her attention back to the noodles and satisfied that it's cooked. She grabbed a colander, placed in the sink, grabbed the pot's handles and pour the noodles inside the colander. After that, she gets rid of the water and placed the colander filled with noodles on the pot. Then she grabbed a frying pan and set on the stove. Then grabbed sauces and the meat that is ready to cook from the fridge.

"A little bit. I know some French words thanks to _mamá _since she doesn't want me to forget my _père _culture. And supposedly, she thought it might bring me closure or something like that." The Latino-French girl watched Bella cooking the meats on the frying pan.

Bella moved her spatula of the meat on the frying pan. "Charlie told me a little bit about her, he told me that she was his pseudo sister…"

Ciela softly smiles as her dark chocolate-brown eyes soften. "Isidora. Did you know that he named you _Is_abella from my _mamá _first letter of her name?" Bella paused and tilted her chin over her shoulder in surprise.

"Really?"

The petite girl nodded her head. "Yeah. She even named me _C_iela after your father's first letter name." her eyes shifted down at the table and watched her fingers drumming against the table quietly. "They both are very close, many thought they would end up dating and get married. But they are too much like siblings than being romantic interests in each other."

Bella made a noise at the back of her throat and turned her attention back to her cooking. "I think I remembered that Charlie told me Isidora was supposed to be my godmother?"

Ciela nodded her head blankly. "Yeah, she was your _madrina_. But you… you weren't at the funeral three years ago." She stated bitterly.

The brunette girl dropped her shoulders. "I didn't know. I… haven't really keep in touch with Charlie for years since I stopped coming here."

"Why did you call him by his name?" Ciela doesn't understand this, why would a daughter have called out to her father's name? Wouldn't that make the father upset? She would understand if it was stepfather, but Charlie is Bella's real father.

Bella was surprised once again after she finished cooked the meats and added the sauces. "Oh, umm… I was used to it. I called my mom by her name so…"

Ciela furrowed her eyebrows at this. "I see." No, she doesn't see it at all. But hopefully, someday she will have an explanation from Bella someday.

Soon, the dinner was ready, and Charlie went to take a seat with a plate full of spaghetti. Across him, both his goddaughter and daughter are sitting next to each other and start eating their dinner.

"So, Bella…" Charlie twirled his fork with some noodles at the edge and ate it. After he swallowed. "…what's your plan for tomorrow?" he asked with curious yet knowing.

Bella plays the noodles with her fork. "I'm going to spend time at Edward's place." She answered.

"Of course." Charlie sighed resigned as he rolled his eyes while Ciela busted him with an amused smile while chewing her food quietly. Then he got an idea. "You know, I have work tomorrow and Ciela will be all alone…"

Ciela paused her mid-air fork half-way to her mouth as she is eyeing at her godfather with suspicion. Bella halted, glanced up at Charlie with confused. "What?"

Charlie swallowed his food. "I think you should take Ciela out tomorrow. Explore around, and maybe, even introduce her to your boyfriend's family. I think Alice would like to have a new friend and I'm sure Ciela would enjoy hanging out with Alice too."

"Who's Alice?" Ciela blunted with confused.

Bella glanced at Latino-French girl. "Alice is Edward's sister." Ciela nodded her head understanding and return to her dinner.

"That is not a problem, right? I mean, you can always skip hanging out with the Cullen and spend your day with Ciela." Charlie raised his eyebrow at Bella, waiting for the rejection or excuses. However, Bella has none so she just smiles awkwardly.

The brunette girl shook her head. "N-no. I don't think it's a problem at all. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind having Ciela over to his house and meet his family." She dropped her fork against half-finish dinner plate. "In fact, I should call him and inform him about this new plan. So, that way his family is aware to have a new guest." Bella said with a quick smile as she stood up. She grabbed her plate, walk to her sink and placed inside. "Goodnight, Charlie, Ciela." She bid her nights to them and immediately went upstairs to her bedroom.

The silence between Ciela and Charlie who exchanged glances. The Latino-French girl leaned forward with knowing yet curious eyes. "What are you up to, _padrino_?" she whispered with suspicion.

Charlie half-smiles at his goddaughter's sharp perspective. "Besides that I want you to have a chance to get new friends?" Ciela raises her eyebrow at him. "I just want to make sure that Bella doesn't spend her _entire _time with that boy. I'm afraid if the house is empty and they are both alone…"

"Ahhh…" Ciela understood what her godfather's plan. "…you want me to spy on Bella for you?" she blurted it out with a sharp smirked.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Not spying per se… just… watching over Bella." Ciela chuckled softly as she nodded her head.

"Of course, _padrino_. I'll watch over Bella and make sure everything is safe." Charlie smiles in relief and gratitude. "Plus, I don't like Edmund. He's too stiffy and boring." Charlie chuckled fondly and Ciela winked playfully at him. Then they both return to finish their dinner.

.

* * *

.

**Cullen Clan**

**Meanwhile**

Edward returns to his home by contemplating and suspicious in his topaz eyes. He walked into the living room and saw his sister who has cropped short, spiky black hair, medium golden eyes, pale skin, and her looked similar to pixie-like. Her named was Alice Cullen and she is sitting on a couch quietly which is unusual for her. His eyes examined around the room, he noted his mother-figure who is the same shade of pale skin, heart-shape face with a warm compassionate look, soft caramel-colored hair, and bright warm gold eyes. Her named was Esme Cullen.

Esme is currently busy writing down the paperwork on the table not far from the living room. Edward narrowed his eyes. "Carlisle, I need to speak with you." He said softly which caught all vampires' ears' attention.

Almost immediately, Carlisle arrived at the living room from his office upstairs. He is described as looking like a model, blonde hair sleeked back properly, pale skin, and warm topaz eyes. "Is there something wrong, Edward?" he asked with concern. Esme went to her husband's side with a worried expression on her face. Carlisle pressed his hand on his wife's back gently.

"When I dropped Bella off to her house… Only she and her father lived there. I can smell their scents." He paused with confused furrowed eyebrows.

"Son?" Carlisle frowned at his first son with concern.

Edward sighed unnecessarily out of human-like habit. "There was a third person living with them. She is Charlie's goddaughter."

"Oh? I had no idea Chief Swan has a godchild." The leader of the Cullen coven was pleasantly surprised but frowned. "Is there concern about her?"

The mind-reader vampire shook his head. "The thing is… I can't… you know I can't read Bella's mind, right?" Carlisle and Esme nodded their heads while Alice listens carefully. "Well, this girl… I can read her mind just fine but… if I haven't… I wouldn't notice her exist."

"What do you mean by that?" Esme asked with curious.

"I meant… she has no scent." Edward announced with curious, cautious, and confused. "I can't smell her at all, Carlisle… It's like there's no blood inside of her nor any scent cling onto her. She's… blank." Edward attempted to explain how he got his first impression on a human girl. "If I didn't read her mind, nor hear her heart beating…"

"How peculiar…" Carlisle muttered to himself with amazed yet thoughtful.

Then Edward shifted his golden eyes to Alice who is now dazed off as she is sucked into a vision.

_[Bella smiles at Edward who opened the door at the house. She walked in, and behind her is Ciela who followed in calmly. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and lead her downstairs to the living room where the rest of the family members are. _

_Ciela followed them and her eyes examined carefully to each of the family members. Then a smirk appeared on her face and opened her mouth as she greeted them. The Cullen members exchanged pleasantly surprised glances that they felt no bloodlust toward to a human girl. For the first time, they didn't have to worried about bloodlust around her, except Bella.]_

Alice blinked a few times and glanced at Edward who looked amazed. "I can't believe it… none of us react anything to her? Not even temptation at all…" he said in disbelieving awe.

"What is it?" Carlisle turned his attention to Alice. "Alice?"

The pixie vampire beamed yet sadness in her eyes. "It seems that we can get along and befriend her. With no trouble."

Esme's eyes glowed in happiness and excitement. "Are we meeting her? Charlie's goddaughter?" Alice and Edward nodded their heads. "How wonderful! What is her name?"

"Ciela Dupont." Edward answered.

Esme smiles widely. "What a beautiful name."

Then Alice got another vision which Edward read it from her mind. When her vision stopped and glanced at Edward. "I see. It seems that Charlie wants his goddaughter to visit us. Tomorrow."

"Oh my! I better get things clean up and go to the grocery store just in case." Esme said with excited yet nervous. She half-hug her husband then starts cleaning her house while Carlisle smiles fondly at her. Then he turned to Edward.

"Is there anything else we should know about her?"

Edward grimaced when he remembered Ciela's personality. "She's…bold. Rather unladylike."

"Who's unladylike?" a booming voice said from a very tall, very burly handsome man with slightly curly dark brown hair that almost black, topaz golden eyes, pale skin, and never-ending grinned with dimples. His named was Emmett Cullen.

Alice speaks up. "Bella's godsister."

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know Bellarina has a godsister." He said with interest.

"And she will be here tomorrow." Carlisle added politely.

"What?!" a screeched yet melody voice heard. A beautiful astoundingly gorgeous female who has an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long, wavy blonde hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back, butterscotch eyes, and pale skin. Her named was Rosalie Hale. She looked furious. "What do you mean her godsister is coming here tomorrow?!" she crossed her arms with angry glares at her siblings.

While another figure walked up to Alice. A tall six foot and three inches with honey blond hair that falls just above his collar, muscular but lean body, pale marble-like skin, inhuman beauty, and golden eyes. His named was Jasper Hale. And supposedly Rosalie's "twin". Jasper quietly sits next to Alice as he sends tranquil waves over the vampires.

"She's nothing like any humans, Rose." Alice protected softly and Rosalie snapped her glares at the pixie vampire. Jasper glared at the blonde-beauty vampire with a warning. "Somehow, according to Edward, she doesn't have any scent. Can't even smell her blood. So, she is perfectly safe from us."

Emmett raised his eyebrows with impressed and curious. "That is _so _cool! I want to meet her!" he said with excitement while jumpy.

Jasper turned his attention to Alice. "Truly?" he whispered with amazed yet doubt. The pixie vampire nodded her head, knowing it would be his relief that he doesn't have to worried about losing any control of his bloodlust.

"This is going to be interesting…" Carlisle muttered to himself.

Edward sighed softly. "I better go and see Bella." He announced and quickly left in his vampire speed.

Rosalie scoff as she turned around and storm her way upstairs to her bedroom. "This is a huge mistake!" a loud door slammed shut echo through the house.

Emmett frowned. "I guess I won't be hanging out with Rosie anytime soon." He mused out loud in disappointed then changed his attitude. "Come on, Jazz. Let's play the video game!" he eagerly walked to the television and turned on the game system.

Jasper shook his head with an amused smile then shifted his eyes to Alice. "Alice, are you alright?" he attempted to sense the pixie's emotions but she shut them off so he has no idea what's she is feeling.

"I'm fine, Jazzy. I need to sort something out. I'll see you later." Alice said with a smile and peck his cheek. She stood up and left the living room.

Jasper frowned at her then turned his attention to Emmett who prepared the start the game. Meanwhile, Carlisle returns to his office to attempt to find the information about the mystery girl's ability.


	3. Damn, Cullens are Hot!

**Thanks for favs, follows, and reviews~ *beam***

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first language. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie**

**Timeline: Pre-New Moon**

**I don't own Twilight. Nada. Just only OCs.**

**Ciela Dupont played by Jenna Ortega**

**Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

**Swan Resident**

Ciela stumbled while she yawned softly through the kitchen while Bella is sitting on the chair as she is eating her cereal. The brunette girl raised her eyebrows with amused when she noticed a Latino-French girl lazily dragged her feet to the refrigerator, grabbed an orange juice jar, and went to the cabinet. She plucks out a dull green mug and sent it down on the counter. Ciela mumbled something to herself with half-way tired eyes as she poured her juice in a mug then put it away back in the fridge. Then she picked it up, slowly drink the juice then made a face. "I need a damn coffee." She grumbled.

Bella snorted softly. "Did you stay up late or something?" she is curious why Ciela looked so exhausted.

"Kind of. I got sidetrack when I was busy drawing on my sketchbook last night. I didn't realize it was like… three in the damn morning. I went to sleep but then…" she rubbed her eyes and glared down at the mug as if it was their fault for ruin her beauty sleep. "This juice doesn't help shit." Her eyes glanced around and saw a half-way bitter coffee pot.

Ciela almost immediately grabbed another mug from the cupboard, picked up a coffee pot and pour it in the mug. Then she chugged the cold bitter coffee.

Bella stared at the petite girl with amused. "Charlie left this morning for work." She informed Ciela who looked around with confused. Bella stood up after she finished her cereal and went to the sink to put her bowl in. "And… We can go to the Cullen house. They would like to meet you." She awkwardly explained to Ciela.

"Wait so, we _are _going to see them? Not taking me out to explore in Forks, but spend time at their house? Your boyfriend's house?" Ciela said just to clarify.

Bella nodded her head and Ciela inwardly snorted. _'Padrino is right after all, Bella would take me to her boyfriend's house because she can't get away from Edmund any longer.' _"I see… alright. First thing, first. Allow me to get ready." She turned around, walked to the pantry, opened it, grabbed pop-tart from the box, shut it and turned around to leave the kitchen.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Little Firecracker**

**Chapter Three**

**"Damn… Cullens are Hot!"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Ciela did her morning routine and after nearly an hour. She is finally ready as she stood in front of her mirror to overlook at her appearance. She is wearing a black and white crop top with third-corner sleeves and a fancy cursive word on the front, _'Power'_, black biker skirt that fell below her mid-thighs, white high-top sneakers, silver bangles wrapped around her left wrists, silver hoops earrings that barely brush against her jawlines, white nail polishes covered her nails, and her long, black hair is slightly curled at the ends. Ciela took a closer look at her make-up, she has black mascara, lightly golden and brown eyeshadows to make her eyes color pop, soft pink blush, and red lip gloss.

She is satisfied with her appearance. Ciela turned around, picked up her black messenger purse and pulled it over across her body. "Alright, let's see… mobile, iPod, earbuds, wallet, lip gloss, mini-lotion, and pepper spray." She muttered to herself while checking her items inside her purse. Ciela nod herself descended the stairs and saw Bella sitting on a couch while bouncing her knees.

_'Don't tell me this chica wait this whole time without doing anything?' _she mused, amused and concerned. "I'm ready." She announced.

Bella snapped her head up and turned to Ciela. She blinked and overlook a Latino-French girl's appearance. "Uuhh…" Bella glanced at her appearance. She wears a simple teal-blue long sleeves shirt, dark jeans, brown sneakers, and beige-tan jacket. Compare to Ciela, Bella felt plain, so obviously plain and awkward.

"Do you want me to help you change into something better?" Ciela saw Bella's emotion and felt the offer to help the shy godsister of hers. _'It wouldn't hurt to make her look more pretty for Edmund.' _She mused, genuinely wants to help Bella.

"N-no. It's fine. Let's go." Bella smiles nervously as she stood up, grabbed her keys and walked to the door.

Ciela sighed softly. _'Well, I did offer.' _She followed the brunette girl out of the house and glanced around the semi-chill cold air outside. "Damn… it's summer and it's not even hot. Nothing like Utah." She blurted it out.

"You moved from Utah?" Bella asked before she locked the door. Ciela climbed down the stairs while nodded her head.

"Yeah… good old hot sun that _loves _to attempt murdering human beings by trying to melt us into sweats." Ciela joked with a smirked.

Bella scoff softly when she heard her godsister's humor. The brunette girl unlocked the truck while Cielo made a face at the ugly piece of metal. She walked around, opened the passenger door, climbed inside and shut it. She wrinkles her nose at the scent of tobacco, pine woods, and oil. "Smells revolting." Ciela blunted without caring.

"Ah… I can probably buy some scent freshers." Bella said after she agreed with Ciela. After all, the scent has been stuck in the truck for months ever since Bella got it for a gift.

When Bella starts switched on the truck. A loud, roar came to live which surprised Ciela as she was startled by it. She glanced over to Bella with caution. "…are we seriously riding in this death piece of metal?" she asked with disbelieved.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with this truck. It's perfect." Bella defense of her beloved truck.

The petite girl surrenders her hands. "Oh sorry. Didn't realize that you love this truck." She leaned back and put her seatbelt on.

Once the truck moves and drives down the road. Ciela glanced over at the window and watched the never-ending trees. She rolled down the window quietly and placed her elbow on the edge while feeling the chill air kissing her bare skins.

After ten minutes of silence, Ciela breaks it by asking Bella. "So, have you ever thought of upgrade your truck?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked with curious.

Ciela glanced at Bella from the corner of her eyes. "I meant that your truck needs to upgrade. Like, probably the new battery, polish metal with oils, upgrade your wheels, and maybe even paint the color in better color?"

"What's wrong with the way it looks?"

The petite girl turned her head at Bella with a serious face. "It's hideous."

"Excuse me? No, it's not. It's shows character."

Ciela shows a worried face. "Bella, Bell, sweetheart… this truck is covered with some rust. It looks so painfully ugly to the point that this truck is not happy."

Bella half-smile. "What makes you think my truck is not happy?"

"Isn't it obvious? _Look _at this poor piece of a metal beast! It's in agony! It needs to be fixed and upgrade into a beautiful transformation." She snapped her fingers. "Like the story. Ugly duckling turned to a beautiful swan."

The brunette girl just shook her head. "I think my truck is fine and satisfied the way it looks."

"But Bella… didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

Ciela leaned forward. "This truck is whispering… saying stuff… it said. 'Owner… my dear, sweet owner. I am begging you… please… fix me… fix me before I become no more'." She said in a dramatic deep voice.

"Okay, you are being ridiculous." Bella chuckled softly as she turned her truck onto the large trail and followed the path.

"Oh come on! You cannot be serious about the content of this truck." Ciela said with a disbelieved tone.

Bella tilted her head. "I actually am. I love this truck. With flaws to rusts to beastly roar." With a soft smile. Then she glanced at Ciela. "What about you? Do you have a favorite type of car?"

"Not really." Ciela shrugged her shoulders. "I preferred motorcycles."

The brunette girl's eyes are wide in shock. "W-what?"

Ciela nodded her head. "Oh yeah. I would _love _me some motorcycle, the rush, the fast, and the crazy and wild speed… I would love to ride on a Ducati motorcycle! Ducati is a fucking beauty!"

"I… did not except that you are a motorcycle type girl." Bella said, surprised.

The Latino-French girl stared at Bella with amused. "There's a lot you don't know about me _chica_, but don't worry. We have plenty of times to get to know each other." She waves off happily. Then her eyes spotted a beautiful, modern house. "Holy shit! Now that is one _amazing _house!"

.

.

.

**Cullen Clan**

**Meanwhile**

Esme wringing her wrists after she finished cleaned and rearranged her house to look pleasant and comfortable.

The rest of the vampires are gathering in the living room except Carlisle who is at the hospital work. Emmett and Jasper are playing video games while Rosalie is looking through the magazine in boredom. Alice is fixing the flowers into vases around the house and Edward is sitting on a piano bench.

They've been waiting for Bella and Ciela to arrive for a while until they heard the familiar, loud trucks. Their ears perked up when they heard voices.

_**"****What's wrong with the way it looks?"**_ they can hear Bella's confused tone.

A soft yet confident voice answered. _**"It's hideous." **_A deadpanned voice said.

_**"****Excuse me? No, it's not. It's shows character." **_All Cullen members exchanged confused glances as they continued listening.

_**"Bella, Bell, sweetheart… this truck is covered with some rust. It looks so painfully ugly to the point that this truck is not happy." **_A soft voice filled with worried. Emmett snort while Rosalie agreed with the girl's opinion. Jasper's lip twitched while Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

The vampires could hear amusement inside Bella's tone. _**"What makes you think my truck is not happy?"**_

_**"****Isn't it obvious? Look at this poor piece of a metal beast! It's in agony! It needs to be fixed and upgrade into a beautiful transformation."**_ They heard the girl's snapped her fingers. _**"Like the story. Ugly duckling turned to a beautiful swan." **_

Rosalie made a noise of approval. "At least this girl knew what a taste is like." Edward glared at Rosalie who thought about Bella and her poor taste in an automobile.

_**"I think my truck is fine and satisfied the way it looks." **_Bella said with a satisfied tone which Edward smiles fondly while Rosalie wrinkles her nose in disgusted.

_**"But Bella… didn't you hear?" **_the vampires were confused once again.

Bella's tone was curious and confused. _**"Hear what?"**_

Much to vampires' amused when the girl's replied. _**"This truck is whispering… saying stuff… it said. 'Owner… my dear, sweet owner. I am begging you… please… fix me… fix me before I become no more'."**_

Emmett chuckled. "I like this girl."

_**"Okay, you are being ridiculous." **_Bella chuckled softly. The truck is coming very close to their house which makes the conversation more clear.

_**"****Oh come on! You cannot be serious about the content of this truck." **_The girl's tone clearly heard in disbelieved.

_**"****I actually am. I love this truck. With flaws to rusts to beastly roar."**_ They heard Bella answered then she added. _**"What about you? Do you have a favorite type of car?" **_Bella asked, curious.

_**"****Not really."**_ The girl then added much to vampires' shocked. _**"I preferred motorcycles."**_

Bella was stunned in her voice. _**"W-what?"**_

_**"****Oh yeah. I would love me some motorcycle, the rush, the fast, and the crazy and wild speed… I would love to ride on a Ducati motorcycle! Ducati is a fucking beauty!" **_Emmett whistled while Rosalie raised her eyebrows. Jasper hummed with interest while Esme and Alice were surprised to hear such words from the girl's lips. Edward grimaced as he doesn't like to hear such foul words from any women's mouth.

_**"****I… did not except that you are a motorcycle type girl."**_ Bella sounded surprised.

"Not kidding. Not what I expected either." Emmett chuckled as others agreed with him. They heard the truck coming close to their house as the girl answered Bella. _**"There's a lot you don't know about me chica, but don't worry. We have plenty of times to get to know each other."**_

Then a shocking voice shouted. _**"Holy shit! Now that is one amazing house!" **_Emmett laughed out loud.

"Okay, it's official. I _love _that girl!" Emmett decided with excited grinned.

They can hear the truck stopped and the girl talked to Bella. _**"Dude, you didn't tell me that Cullen was freaking wealthy to own this amazing style of the house. Whoever design this, they have great taste!" **_Esme beamed with flattered at the praise from the girl. They heard the doors opened and shut.

"Amazing…" Jasper tilted his head. "…I can only smell Bella… if they haven't talk, I would assume that Bella only arrives here." He whispered in shocked and awe. Now that his words got vampires' attention, they attempted to smell the girl's scent but find it nonexistent much to their pleasantly surprised.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile**

Ciela shook her head in amazed at the beauty of the modern house. "Dude, you didn't tell me that Cullen was freaking wealthy to own this amazing style of the house. Whoever design this, they have great taste!" she said, impressed with the style house.

Bella smiles softly at Ciela then jerked her head at the house. "Come on." She walked up to the front porch and the Latino-French girl followed her.

Once they arrived in front of the front door. Bella knocked on the door gently while Ciela studied the house with silent awed. When the door opened, it revealed Edward who smiles at Bella. Ciela watched Bella smiles shyly at her boyfriend. "Hi." She greeted him and walked inside the building.

Ciela followed her godsister calmly and once again, she was impressed and amazed the inside of the stylish home. Edward gently grabbed Bella's hand and led her down the stairs. The petite girl followed them behind while observed her surroundings.

When they reached the living room with a large kitchen in the background. Ciela paused as she spotted the family and carefully analyzed them. _'Whoa. These people are not normal. They all look ridiculously stunningly, unnaturally attractive-looking.' _She mused with dazed. Then slowly, a smirk appeared on her face. "Hola. My name is Ciela Dupont, goddaughter of Chief Swan." She introduced herself with confidence.

"Hello, dear. My name is Esme Cullen." Esme walked up to Ciela and gently wrapped her arms around the petite girl. Ciela was startled but happily hugged back in a friendly way. _'Now this is a real friendly greeting, unlike that Edmund.' _She mused, slightly irked but mostly happy with the hug. She loves a hug.

Esme breaks the hug and squeezes Ciela's arms maternal. "They are my children. Emmett, Alice, and Edward. And those two, they are twins and my niece and nephew. Jasper and Rosalie." She introduced them to Ciela politely yet with a proud warm smile.

Ciela tipped her head, greeting them with a friendly smile. She glanced around. "So… what's going on here?" she asked, curious.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as she is standing behind the couch with a confused smile.

The petite girl raised her eyebrow. "I mean… were you busy before Bella and I arrive?" her dark chocolate-brown eyes shifted at the game system that is turned off but the controllers are on the coffee table and the opened magazine spread across the couch. Ciela glanced over to Bella who is attached to Edward's side with their hands clasped. Standing close to each other in the corner of the room. "What do you do when you visit here, Bella?" she asked in hope that her godsister is not boring.

Bella looked surprised but glanced up at her boyfriend shyly. "W-well, I usually spend my time with Edward. Sometimes we listen to music or hang out at the meadow." She explained.

Ciela gapped at her. _'…that's it? Are you serious? That is the most boring thing I have ever heard in my life!' _she shook her head flabbergasted. "Okay… how about this…" she turned her head to the Cullen members with a smile. "Do you have Mario Kart?" she jerked her chin at the game system.

Emmett's golden eyes sparkle. "Yes!" he almost immediately turned on the game system and Ciela walked to the couch. She watched the large flat screen tv turned on and showed the menus of the game. Rosalie sat on a chair with a magazine in her hands while Alice just leaned against the wall a few feet away from the couch. Bella and Edward sat on a small sofa together in the corner of the room, but they can clearly see the television.

Esme sat on a white chair on the other side of the couch while the couch is now occupied Emmett, Ciela, and Jasper in that order. Three of them have a controller in their hands. Emmett pressed play and start the battle mode with the Wii remote.

Cielo is a third player as she shifted her Wii remote to pick a character. She picked Daisy while Emmett picked Bowser and Jasper picked Toad. Then, Emmett chose a random option for the battlefield. Soon, three characters are ready for a battle race. Soon, the countdown had begun.

Halfway through the game, they were too absorbed in the game and even threw a few taunts at each other while others who are watching them are rather entertained. Then when the game was down to thirty seconds… Ciela has announced the victor with the most points. "Ha! In your face!" she shouted in victory, grinning wide.

Emmett gap at the game while Jasper just chuckled. Ciela turned her attention to Bella. "Hey, wanna join?" Bella shook her head. "Oh come on! It's fun." She attempts to persuade Bella to play the game.

However, Edward frowned at Ciela. "Bella is not interested. She isn't the type to play such a childish game." He said, slightly haughty.

Ciela narrowed her eyes at Edward with irritated. "Oh, is that so, Edmund?" She said with a bitter smile. Emmett snort when he heard misnamed his brother while Jasper shook his head with amused.

"It's _Edward_." The bronze-haired vampire reminds the petite girl of his real name.

The petite girl blinked. "I'm _sorry_. I have forgotten your name. I apologize, do forgive me." She sarcastically said.

"Hey, Cece… let's play another round." Emmett said, excitedly.

Ciela turned her head to a large vampire in surprised but pleased when she earned a nickname. "Sure, Em. Let's shall." Her head turned to Jasper. "What do you say, Jazz?"

Jasper nodded his head. "I say we shall play another battle." He drawls slightly which made Cielo smirks slyly with interest.

They picked the same characters and start another battle. Ciela pays attention to the game and immediately started off with a turbo boost as soon as the words 'GO' appeared on screen, and went straight for the nearest item box. She got a banana peel, which she laid down behind her while searched for another box.

Ciela took a quick glance at the other players' screens showed her that Emmet had three green shells and Jasper had a red shell. She got a new item and earned herself a red shell. When she and Jasper were passing each other. They launched their items at the same time, and the two collided, canceling each other out.

"Si!" Ciela cheered while Emmett laughs as Jasper shook his head with a smirked. As they continued racing, when she got three red shells at her disposal, circling around Daisy. She launched one, and it hit Bowser dead on. However, Daisy wasn't ahead of Brower yet so she released another red shell on Bowser once again.

Emmett cursed under his breath while Ciela cackled with enjoyment when Daisy is ahead of Bowser. However, Daisy got hit with a lightning bolt as flash on the screen. Jasper smirked widely as he continues to race ahead.

"Just you wait, Jazz. I'll get you back." Ciela promised.

Jasper grinned sharply. "Lookin' forward to it, Darlin'."

Emmett got a blooper item which he immediately launched it and screens are black. He guffawed in triumphed as Bowser is now ahead of Daisy and Toad. They continued racing until Ciela finally got Jasper back with a banana peel. She was laughing evilly as Daisy sped by Toad. "Payback~!" she sang smug.

Soon, the time was ticking and only had one minute left. Daisy got a star power while Toad got a spiked shell and Bowser got a banana peel. Before they knew it, they launched each other, and the timer hit zero. The highest point was Daisy, Toad, and Bowser and other CPU characters. "I won, _bebe~!" _Ciela sang while dancing in her seat with a victory.

Emmett was stunned and Jasper whistle with impressed. Rosalie's lip twitches with amuses and Esme giggled softly and Alice smiles, yet her eyes filled with sadness. Bella shakes her head and leaned to Edward comfortably.

"It's close to lunchtime, are you both hungry? I can make some lunch." Esme offered as she stood up from the chair.

Bella shook her head "Oh no, you don't have to do that. We're fine." She doesn't want to trouble Esme.

Ciela paused and turned her head to Bella with an appalled face. "Oi. _I refuse_ that. I want _food_. I had pop-tart and that is not enough for my demanding stomach." She pointed at her growling stomach, much to others amuse.

"Ciela…" Bella's eyes are wide with a look.

"Don't go Ciela on me, _chica_. Mrs. Cullen offers to make lunch for us, and the rest of us who are desperately starving poor us. Bella, you should pity us, on me and my hungry belly." Ciela said then she glanced at Esme who smiles with entertained as her golden eyes sparkles. "It would be great to have lunch made by you, Mrs. Cullen."

Esme giggled excitedly. "Please, called me Esme, dear."

"Yes ma'am." Ciela nod her head with smiles. Then she glanced around. "I hope I'm not bothering you all this, but do we have a board game?" she asked, curious.

Emmett perked up. "Yeah! Hold on." He stood on his feet and ran off to the other room. Ciela placed the Wii remote on the coffee table while Jasper stood up to turned off the game system.

The petite girl noticed Alice who is leaning against the wall quietly. Cielo leaned her stomach against the couch as her arms folded on the ledge. "Alice, right?"

Alice snapped out of it and smiles at Ciela. "That's right."

"Your clothes are very cute." Ciela compliments Alice's appearance and smiles wide when she saw Alice's eyes sparkles.

Alice is wearing a silk purple summer dress with a black belt wrapped around her waist, black leggings, purple flats, and black with a purple flower headband. "Thank you. I like your clothes; it fits your looks."

Ciela winked at the pixie vampire. "Thanks."

"I got it!" Emmett returns with few board games on his hands. He sends them on the coffee table and Ciela turned around and leaned forward. She read each board game quietly. _'Scrabble. Sorry! The Game of Life. Backgammon. Yahtzee. Uno. Twister. Monopoly.' _She carefully thought about which gameboard would be more fun.

Ciela tapped one of the boardgames. "We can play Monopoly?" she suggested to the others.

And most of them agreed to participate however, Esme told the children that lunch is ready. Ciela immediately stood on her feet and power-walk to the kitchen. Uncaring the chortled and snickered behind her. She saw a plate filled with grilled cheese sandwich, fruit salad in a bowl, and a glass of water. Ciela sat on a stool before she thanked Esme for the food and grabbed a sandwich and eat.

Warm cheesy melt on her tongue. Ciela moans in appreciation and covered her mouth. "Esme…"

The mother vampire paused her cleaning frying pan as she turned her head to Ciela. "Yes, dear?"

"…you are my _diosa_." Ciela proclaimed with a serious face.

Bella choked softly as she was sitting next to her godsister when she is eating her fruit. She turned to Ciela with surprise. "Did you… did you just called her a goddess?" she sputtered in stunned.

"Of course, I did. Have you _not _tasted her food yet?" Ciela stared at Bella as if she has three heads. The Latino-French girl made a gesture at the bitten sandwich in her hand. "The cheese _melt_, Bella! It actually melts on my tongue! _That _takes serious skill!"

Esme chuckled softly. "Thank you for the compliment, dear." She was practically glowing and return to finished cleaning the dishes and utensils.

Ciela noticed that she and Bella are the only ones eating lunch. "The others are not hungry?" she asked with concerned and confused.

"Oh, I made a big breakfast this morning, so the kids are not hungry." Esme excused and Ciela hummed with understanding.

After twenty minutes of finished lunch, Ciela thanked Esme for delicious food once again and return to the living room with Bella.

Emmett noticed Ciela's face. "You look satisfied." He grinned wide.

"Very satisfied. Your mom is a freaking goddess with a talented cook. I don't mind eating her food every day. Ya'll lucky bitches." She grumbled at the end to herself but unknowingly that all vampires heard it. Then she sat down on the couch and saw the Monopoly game is already set up. "Alright, who is playing?"

Turns out, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Ciela are all playing. Rosalie decided to stay watching while Edward doesn't want to play but stay behind to watch his girlfriend playing in a sulky mood. Esme volunteers to be the banker as she watches the game with a warm smile on her face.

Ciela picked the dog, Alice picked the shoe, Bella picked the top hat, Emmett picked the car, and Jasper picked the battleship. Now, with the right amount of money, two dice, cards are in the middle and the game is now start.

Soon, as the game started, things quickly got heated up. Properties were taken, rent was paid, and there are taunts and laughs over stupidest things. When Emmett rolled the dice, he moved his car until it landed on the property where Ciela's dog was. Before she knew it, Emmett had a shit-eating grinned as he pretends to run over her dog with his car repeatedly.

"Oi! What the hell?" Ciela gasped in fake offended. "Stop running over my dog!" Everyone was burst out in laughter at this. Rosalie small smiles at this while Edward rolled his eyes yet a hint of fond. Bella covered her laughing mouth with her hands as she leaned back against her boyfriend's legs. Alice giggled in bell-like chime while Esme covered her large smiling and Jasper chuckled happily amused.

When it's Alice's turn to roll the dices and moved her shoe onto the Community Chest. She picked up the card and read it out loud. "Looks like I won second place in a beauty contest." She looked insulted. "Second place? As if, I'd win with this look." She huffed slightly and got the money she was supposed to get from Esme while others are snickering.

"My turn." Bella said softly as she grabbed the dices, rolled on the board and moved her top hat and landed on Virginia Avenue, buying it and she has successfully owned three properties of the same color. She was smiling with excitement and slowly, a hint of confidence. Ciela was improved by it. _'Good, Bella needs to have high self-esteem.' _She mused with proud smirked.

Edward glanced over at the Latino-French girl with a new perspective after he read her mind. Understanding lit in his topaz eyes then his face slightly softens.

Next, it was Ciela turns as she rolled the dices and move her dog onto the Chance space. She grabbed the card and read out loud. "Go directly to jail." She pouted as she sulky moved her dog onto the Jail space.

Jasper rolled as it was his turn, shifted his battleship onto the free property and immediately brought it.

And when it's Emmett's turn, he rolled and moved his car and Ciela watched how Emmett running over her dog once again. "Dude! If you don't stop running over my dog, he will pee on your fucking leather seats! Your stupid car will be ruined!" she snapped playfully.

For some reason, everyone seemed to find that hilarious that there are nonstop laughing and giggles throughout the house.

No one has noticed except Edward and Rosalie heard Carlisle who has arrived home from work. When Carlisle appeared inside the house, his butterscotch eyes twinkles in pleasant surprise when he saw his children along with two humans who are playing the Monopoly game. He quietly tipped his head at Edward and Rosalie and watched the game with curious, amuse, and proud.

As the game continues, Ciela refuses to budge on this when Alice attempt to make a deal with her. "Please, Cece?" Alice begged the Latino-French girl. "I'm willingly trading Electric Company, Water Works, _and_ Get Out of Jail Free card for Reading Railroad."

"Nay, _chica_." Ciela won't be swayed and not even Alice's pout works on her. The others were impressed with Ciela's strong-will against Alice.

Emmett muttered under his breath that only vampires can hear. "This girl is very determined."

"Very powerful." Jasper muttered with astonished amazed when he felt her strong resolved. It was very impressive because _almost _everyone gives in to Alice every time. But it seems they have found one person who can be stubborn and resist against Alice's powerful persuasive.

Alice begged. "_Please_?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Alice pouted, disappointed.

Ciela raised her eyebrow at the pixie vampire. "Did you forget that Bella and Jasper already armed with a shit ton of houses? I'm not giving you leverage too." She blunted refused as she withstands against Alice. And finally, Alice gives up and the game continues which became, even more, heat up and lots of laughter and taunt involved. When it was Ciela's turn, she rolled her dice and moved her dog to the most expensive property which belongs to Bella.

Ciela curse under her breath while Bella has a small smirk that appeared on her face. "Pay up, Ciela." She opened her palm, waiting for the cash.

The petite girl grabbed the paper money, mentally counted the seven hundred dollars and handed to Bella with a false annoyed on her face.

She leaned back, sitting on her legs while watched the game as it was Jasper's turn to rolled the dices. When his battleship landed on the Community Chest space. He took the card and read out loud. "Grand Opera Opening, collect fifty dollars from every player." An evilly smug smirked appeared on his face as he opens his palm, waiting.

Emmett and Ciela complain semi-loudly as they handed their fifty dollars to Jasper's palm. Bella and Alice quietly gave their money to him as they have plenty of money in their bank.

When it's Emmett turn once again, he rolled and landed on the same space as Ciela. Bella opened her palm, gleefully at Emmett who grumbling handed his money to her. He stared down at his car then decided to hit the dog once again.

Ciela twitched when she saw it as others watched in amused. "I swear to god, Emmett! If you run over my dog one more time, I'm going to smack the shit out of you!" Once again, this brought much laughter from others.

Carlisle shook his head fondly. He watched Alice took a turn as she rolled the dices and moved her shoe to landed on one of her property which bring her relief. The game went one with no end and so far, none of the players have gone bankrupt yet. However, Bella and Jasper are wealthy in both properties and money. Alice is decent, enough money, and enough properties if she plays it smart. However, Ciela and Emmett are very low on money and only owned a few properties.

When Ciela rolled her dice, she moved her dog to landed on the Community Chest. She took the card and read out loud. "Pay hospital for a hundred dollars." Then her eyes widen in surprise and glared playfully at Emmett. "See!" she shoves her card to Emmett's confused face. "This is what I get to pay for my dog's medical that you ran over! _You _supposed to pay for this shit since you hurt my dog, _repeatedly, _might I add!"

Others laughed while Emmett just had shit-eating grinned on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. "I should sue you for that, you bastard." Ciela fake grumbled and grabbed her case and handed it to Esme. "They should add a lawyer to this game, so I can file the lawsuit and sue you _and_ get a shit ton of money." She crossed her arms, pouted.

When its Jasper's turned. He rolled and shifted his battleship onto Alice's property and gave her his cash with the right amount of money. And Emmett took his turn, rolled the dices and moved his car to landed on the Chance card.

Emmett picked up the Chance card and read. "Advance token to the nearest utility. If unowned, you may buy it from the bank. If owned, throw the dice and pay for the owner a total of ten times the amount thrown." He gapped in disbelieved at the card while others snickered at Emmett's misfortunate luck. In the end, Emmett had to sell everything to pay the owner who is Bella with a huge sum of money and left with a very small handful of money.

Ciela cackled playfully. "That's what you get for hurting my dog." She smirked smugness at poor sulky Emmett. The large vampire finally noticed Carlisle.

"Oh, hey dad!" Emmett waved at his father as others who now, noticed Carlisle's appearance. They greeted him as Esme gently sent the plastic money holder down. She stood up and walked to her husband's side. They exchanged their hugs.

"Welcome home, Carlisle." Esme smiles lovely at him.

Carlisle pecked her temple and nod his head at his children and Bella. Then his topaz eyes shifted to Ciela who stared at him in surprise. "Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I apologize that I couldn't be here earlier. I had to work at the hospital." He said with a calm smile.

Ciela shook her head as she carefully stood on her feet. She grimaced slightly that she could feel her legs are numbs. Ciela rubbed her bare legs in an attempt to stretch them and wake. "It's alright. I understand that you have work. People have a job that needs to pay bills." She smiles wide. "I'm Ciela Dupont." She finally got her legs awake and walked to Carlisle. She politely handshake with Carlisle. "So, you're a doctor?"

"Yes, that is correct."

Ciela hummed and glanced at Esme with approval who noticed and beamed with pride. Then she frowned. "Wait, what time is it?" she asked, curious since she knew that playing Monopoly tends to go on for a long time when you are having fun.

"It's thirteen minutes 'til seven." Edward answered, calmly.

Ciela and Bella's eyes widen in shock while others weren't surprised one bit. "Whoa. We've been playing for almost six and a half hours." She shook her head in amazed yet resigned as she knew Monopoly can literally suck all your time before you knew, reality hit you in a face. "We better head home since _padrino _is probably waiting for us." The petite girl said as her eyes landed on her godsister who agreed with her.

"Yeah, and I need to cook dinner for Charlie." Bella stood on her feet with Edward's help.

Emmett protected. "Wait! We haven't finished this game yet." He pouted, childishly.

Ciela raised her eyebrow and glanced down at the board game. "If we continue this, it will take even _longer_. Plus, at this rate we're going, I think I would say Bella is the winner since she is wealthiest, and Jasper is pretty close." Then smirked appeared on her face. "And Emmett, you are the loser." She snickered as she covered her mouth.

"Someday, I will have my revenge." Emmett glared playfully at Ciela.

The Latino-French girl placed her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah?" Emmett nodded his head seriously. "You're on." She dared him with a sharp grinned which Emmett's eyes twinkle with excitement and mischief. Meanwhile, Alice is cleaning the game with a cheerful smile on her face. Bella got her keys and jacket from Edward.

Jasper saw Ciela's purse on the corner of the couch. He grabbed it, stood on his feet and handed it to the petite girl.

"_Gracias_." Ciela gently grabbed her purse from Jasper's hands and placed it over her body. She turned her head to Esme with a thankful smile. "Thank you for lunch earlier. It was the best." Esme beams happily as she went to the petite girl for a hug.

"You are very welcome, my dear. I'm sure we all like to have you come back here again." Esme said as she breaks the hug from Ciela.

Ciela glanced over the Cullen members. "If they don't mind?"

"Not at all, you better come back here otherwise, how would I get my revenge?" Emmett loud boom voice said with a wide grinned. Rosalie just silently shrugged her shoulders while Alice just nodded her head happily. Jasper tipped his head with a friendly sharp smirked on his face.

"Guess, I'll be happy to come over again." Ciela got pretty much all Cullen members' permissions. Then she glanced at Bella who is ready to leave. "Ready?" Bella nodded her head. "Good! For now, _adios _Cullen!" she waved at them with a friendly smile. She turned around, walked to the stairs and ascended while Bella looked up at Edward with love in her eyes.

"See you later?" Bella whispered.

Edward nodded his head. "Of course, love."

A shouted feminine who is by the front door. "Come _on _Bella! Kiss or hug or whatever you do with Edgar! _Padrino _is waiting for us!"

Most of the Cullen members sniggered when they heard Ciela's obviously avoid to called Edward's real name. Edward rolls his eyes slightly irritated and Bella sighed softly. "Bye Edward." She squeezes her boyfriend's hand and nearly stumbled but managed to climb upstairs.

The vampires listened to the front door opened and shut it quietly. Then the girls walked to the truck, doors opened and shut.

_**"****Bella… now that we are out here in this poor piece of metal deathtrap…I need to tell you." **_Ciela's voice suddenly turned serious which makes vampires nervous, anxious and suspicious.

They can hear Bella's heart beating fast. _**"W-what is it?" **_she asked nervously.

It was the most uncomfortable and anxious for ten seconds until Ciela opened her mouth. _**"Damn… Cullens are hot!" **_relieved and relaxes muscles appeared in the house as vampires exchanged with amusing glances. _**"I mean, holy shit! I mean, when I first saw Edgar—"**_

_**"****It's Edward." **_Bella corrected her godsister gently.

_**"Right, right, Edrian—" **_Emmett and Jasper snickered while Alice giggled, and Rosalie smirked with amusing. Esme shook her head fondly while Carlisle raised his eyebrows at his mind-reader son who looked completely exasperated. _**"—looked very handsome, almost like a Greek god or something I've seen from the history book I remembered when I was an eighth grade or something. Which wasn't too bad but not my type. And now, I've seen the rest of the Cullen. Damn. Just… whoa. First, Emmett reminds me of a good-looking quarterback in football you've seen on the sports channel." **_

Emmett's egos grew as he has large shit-eating grinned on his face. Rosalie smiles at her husband while others agreed with the petite girl silently.

Ciela's continued. _**"Rosalie which she reminds me of a swimsuit model. Beautiful yet deadly at the same time. Whoever named her Rosalie, is a fucking smart." **_Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows with confused.

_**"****What do you mean?" **_Bella asked with curious and confused.

_**"****I mean, people don't really call her full name. Except, her parents, probably. But she usually goes by Rose or Rosie, right? So, that means she is a beautiful rose but can be very deadly since rose has thorns." **_Rosalie raised her eyebrow with approval and understanding. Emmett grinned at his wife that he knew his Rose has very dangerous thorns but still love her.

_**"Alice reminds me of a cute pixie, like a beautiful fairy and I bet she dances lovely like a masterpiece." **_Alice smiles wide when she heard the genuine compliment from Ciela's tone.

_**"Esme is definitely my diosa and she is so sweet and lovely. And she reminds me of a goddess, to be honest. Like, the kind you don't see every day and suddenly, there she is and whoa, beautiful and sweet." **_Esme glowed while her husband lovely pecked her forehead. He agreed with Ciela's description of his wife.

_**"I kind of wish I can get to know Mr. Cullen, but Esme just got herself a damn worthy man. That guy who is a doctor and looked like a supermodel? Give her a gold medal for catching a sexy doctor." **_Carlisle felt embarrassed yet pleased while Esme giggled softly. She leaned up and pecked her husband's cheek lovely. She does feel like she won the best sexy doctor that has caught her heart.

They can hear the truck turned on with loud beasty roar. _**"And what about Jasper?" **_Bella asked with curious, amused, and slightly guilty.

_**"Jasper…" **_Ciela's whispered softly with awed. _**"…he is a **_**fine**_** specimen. I never met someone who is a deliciously looking. And that accent? I can hear his accent very faintly; I think it's Texan." **_Jasper raised his eyebrows impressed yet amused when he listening to Ciela's description of him. _**"If he wears a cowboy hat, boots, and accent in all… I will drool." **_Jasper felt his self-esteem grew rather high and strong.

Emmett laughed. "Sounds like she has a crush on you, Jazz." Jasper just hummed while Alice just shook her head fondly but there's sadness, resigned, and accepted in her eyes. Edward glanced over to Alice with confused and concerned while Rosalie grabbed another magazine. Carlisle and Esme just smile as they continue listening to the girls quietly. Soon, they can hear the truck move away from their house and the last thing they heard from the girls was…

_**"****So, want to come over here again?" **_Bella asked, interested and curious.

_**"****Oh, definitely. I don't think they can get rid of me easily since I like them too much to let them go." **_A cheeky tone from Ciela's said. Then they are out of their vampires' senses.

"Good. I like her too." Emmett said cheerfully with a childish smile.

Esme was positively glowing.

Carlisle glanced at his children. "It seems that you all have a lot of fun today." He commented then shifted his golden eyes to Jasper. "How are you feeling, Jasper?"

"Edward was right. If we haven't heard her voice nor listen to her heart beating… we would assume that Bella was alone. And I can feel her emotions, but I can't smell her, no scent and no blood. None of us feel any hint of bloodlust." Then an astonished appeared. "I was focused on Ciela's emotion that I didn't feel any bloodlust or struggle with my control when Bella was near." He whispered with awed.

The doctor vampire smiles wide with hopeful. "Truly? Edward?" he turned to his mind-reader son.

"Yes. Jasper did felt the struggle to control his bloodlust in the beginning when Bella came down. But when he focuses on Ciela… his bloodlust just… vanished." Edward explained, puzzled yet intrigued.

"Fascinating… you all felt that too?" Carlisle asked others with curiosity and interest. They nodded their heads. "Interesting, I haven't been here too long, but I didn't feel anything. However, to think you all, have no bloodlust toward Bella's godsister… that's wonderful." He said with a pleased smile.

Esme tilted her head. "It makes Ciela, a very special girl." She said merrily.

"Yes, she is." Alice agreed with the mother vampire. Then she stood up and grabbed a pile of gameboards in her hands. "I'm going to take this back." She chirpily then used her vampire speed to the basement. When she is alone and listens carefully when others left for their room and she can hear Edward left the house to hunt before he goes to see Bella.

Alice placed the boxes on the shelf slowly in human speed as she closed her eyes. _'…Ciela… you are perfect for Jasper. I want him to be happy and…' _she can perfectly see in her newest memories that Jasper who is truly content and enjoyed playing the games. The teasing, the smirks, the glow in his eyes, and the laughter… Alice never has seen such expressions on Jasper before. Not in her all decades of her vampire life, she can only count her fingers of how many times she has seen Jasper's smile or hear his laughter. Last time she heard his laugh was barely a decade ago and that was when Emmett pranked on Edward, Jasper happened to saw and laughed.

Alice never thought about making her husband smile or laugh. She didn't _try _hard enough since Jasper is so different from her. His taste, his life, his experiences, his past, his interests, and everything about him has nothing in common with her. Except they both are vampires, but that was it. She knew Jasper is a wonderful husband and always making her happy.

_'But… I never try make him happy. Not hard enough. He is always depending on me because I can see visions. Always on guard, always control his bloodlust, and always keep in distance with pain on his face…' _she remembered flawlessly when she first wakes up, saw her very first vision when she met Jasper in the diner… she knew that she is meant to meet Jasper at that time. Alice knew that.

However…

_'_…_maybe… maybe I'm meant to be his friend. Maybe I meant to prepare him, to lead him on the right path so he can meet his true love. A real soulmate.' _Then she had an epiphany and vision at the same time.

_[Alice leaned forward as she looked through the booklet of wedding plans such as locations, colors, flowers, dresses, accessories, and so on. She hummed while flipped the page with serious and excited in her golden eyes. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Ciela looking through the wedding dresses in the latest magazine. _

_Ciela's topaz eyes glanced up at Alice and turned the magazine around. She pointed at the wedding dress that fits Alice's type of style. Alice narrowed her eyes with thoughtful then they both turned their heads and saw Esme walked to them with a box in her hands. _

_When Esme send the box down and opened the lid, she took out a beautiful cream-white wedding invitation. She asked Alice about what kind of theme fonts with her name and her fiancée. Alice glanced down and saw her name and before she could read her fiancé name—]_

Her vision ends and Alice eyes wide in surprise. She blinked a few times and re-watched her vision once more. They replay the same thing and end the same thing. _'Oh my… I… so, I wasn't meant to be Jasper's eternal mate. He was meant to be with Ciela. I lead the path for Jasper to meet her and… her path… somehow, only she can lead me to find my own real soulmate.' _Alice finally understood now then a real smile appeared on her face.

Her undead heart finally lifts with excitement and relief. She won't be alone. Alice knew she has to wait for her soulmate, but she believes she can wait. If she can wait for Jasper for decades in the diner, then she can wait for her real mate in a few years or maybe less. Although, she will truly miss intimate with Jasper since they both do love each other. Alice will have heartbreak; she will be sad and lonely for a while, but she wants to make Jasper happy. After all, he is her best friend and he deserves true happiness.


	4. Shopping Time!

**Thanks for favs, follows, and reviews~ *grin***

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first language. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie**

**Timeline: Pre-New Moon**

**I don't own Twilight. Nada. I don't own the song. Nothing. Just only OCs.**

**Ciela Dupont played by Jenna Ortega**

**Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

Ciela shut the door inside the truck as Bella climbed inside on her driver seat. The Latino-French girl shifted her body to face her godsister with a serious face. "Bella… now that we are out here in this poor piece of metal deathtrap… I need to tell you." She watched Bella paused and glanced at her nervously.

"W-what is it?" Bella asked anxiously, wondering what Ciela want to tell her. Her heart beating fast. _'She didn't figure out their secret, right?' _she prayed mentally.

"Damn… Cullens are hot!" Bella released her breath in relief as her tense shoulders relax. Ciela shook her head in disbelieved awed. "I mean, hold shit! I mean, when I first saw Edgar—"

"It's Edward." Bella gently cut in, reminded her godsister of her boyfriend's real name.

Ciela waved her hand impatience. "Right, right, Edrian—" Bella huffed softly. "—Looked very handsome, almost like a Greek god or something I've seen from the history book I remembered when I was an eighth grade or something. Which wasn't too bad but not my type. And now, I've seen the rest of the Cullen. Damn. Just… whoa. First, Emmett reminds me of a good-looking quarterback in football you've seen on the sports channel." She said.

Bella agreed with the Latino-French girl as she recalled when she first saw Emmett, she did think he was like a football player. Ciela continued. "Rosalie which she reminds of a swimsuit model. Beautiful yet deadly at the same time. Whoever named her Rosalie, is a fucking smart."

"What do you mean?" the brunette girl asked with curious and confused.

The petite girl leaned back comfortably against the seat on her side. "I mean, people don't really call her full name. Except, her parents, probably." Her free hand made a gesture. "But she usually goes by Rosa or Rosie, right?" Bella nodded her head. "So, that means she is a beautiful rose but can be very deadly since rose has thorns." Bella agreed, one hundred percent.

"Alice reminds me of a cute pixie, like a beautiful fairy and I bet she dances lovely like a masterpiece." Ciela said with genuine when she remembered Alice's appearance and even her bell-like chime giggle. She continued. "Esme is definitely my _diosa_ and she is so sweet and lovely. And she reminds me of a goddess, to be honest. Like, the kind you don't see every day and suddenly, there she is and whoa, beautiful and sweet." A warm smile appeared on her face.

Bella smiles softly as she nodded her head, agreed once again while playing with her key. Ciela continued more. "I kind of wish I can get to know Mr. Cullen, but Esme just got herself a damn worthy man." She glanced at the house with an impressed smile. "That guy who is a doctor and looked like a supermodel?" she glanced back at her godsister. "Give her a gold medal for catching a sexy doctor."

The brunette girl shook her head then her eyes widen when she realizes that vampires can hear Ciela which she felt slightly guilty. Bella immediately pushed her key in the switched and turned on. The truck released a loud beasty roar which surprised Ciela once again. "And what about Jasper?" Bella asked with curious, amused, and slightly guilty.

"Jasper…" Ciela whispered with awed as she turned her back onto the seat and pulled the seatbelt on. "…he is a _fine _specimen. I never met someone who is a deliciously looking." Bella shifted her truck back away from the house and turned down the trail. "And that accent? I can hear his accent very faintly; I think it's Texan." Her head tilted back. "If he wears a cowboy hat, boots, and accent in all… I will drool." She blunted with slightly interested.

Bella shook her head once again and checked her mirror that the house disappeared from her view. "So, want to come over here again?" she asked, interested and curious.

Ciela grinned widely. "Oh, definitely. I don't think they can get rid of me easily since I like them too much to let them go." She winked at Bella who smiles softly.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Little Firecracker**

**Chapter Four**

**"Shopping Time!"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Swan Resident**

**Next Day**

Ciela yawned as she covered her mouth while holding her coffee mug as she is sitting on a couch. Her dark chocolate-brown eyes stare at the morning cartoons from the television. Her godfather already left this early morning for work and Bella just recently left a few minutes ago when her boyfriend picked her up. And now she is all alone in the house, not that she minded. Ciela lazily took a few sips of her coffee while watching the silly cartoon. _'Hmm…' _she heard the soft rumble in the distance. _'Thunder? In summer? Well, now that I think about it… this town will always be rainy, whether summer air is still out there… maybe I should go shopping to buy new clothes that suit this weather.' _She mused, playing with the idea to go shopping spree in stores.

Suddenly, a phone ring in the quiet house. Ciela frowned in confused, she stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. She stared at the phone that attached on the wall, her free hand grabbed the phone and placed it on her ear. "Swan Resident?" she answered with curious.

_"Hello, this is Alice Cullen." _Ciela recognized the bell-like voice.

"Oh, hey Alice. This is Ciela." She greeted the pixie girl.

_"Cece! Great, just who I need to talk to." _Ciela raised her eyebrows as she lifted her mug to her lips, took another sip of her blessing coffee. _"I was thinking if you want to go shopping with me today? Since you are new to Forks, we can take this chance to explore. What do you think?"_

Ciela blinked in surprise. Funny, she was just thinking about going shopping and Alice offer the invitation. _'What a coincidence.' _She mused, amused. "That's funny. I was thinking about getting new clothes that are suitable for this weather."

Alice giggled in her chime-like voice. _"That is funny. So, what do you say?" _an excited lit in her voice.

The Latino-French girl would love to hang out with Alice, however, she thinks it'll be more fun with others joined in. Like, Esme, Rosalie, and Bella. _'It is like girls shopping time.' _She mused. "Can Esme and Rosalie join us? And if Bella is in that house, can she join too?"

_"Let me ask." _Ciela waited as she took another sip from her coffee and noted that it's almost empty. She wondered if she gets it to refill or not. Alice came back on the phone. _"Esme and Rose will join us. And Bella isn't here, she is with Edward at their special place." _

Ciela was disappointed that Bella won't join. She wants her godsister with her and the other because she thought it would be more fun and plus, who knows, Bella might new some new clothes. _'Oh well, there's always next time. Maybe she and I can go shopping together next time?' _then a smile appeared on her face. "Sounds great! When will we leave?"

_"Well, we need to get ready first, obviously. But we will be at your place in an hour, good?"_

The petite girl nodded her head. "_Si_. That'd work. I'll see you and others later then."

_"Awesome! Bye~!" _Alice sang happily and Ciela chuckled as she said her farewell.

Ciela hangs up the phone, then picked up and pressed the numbers. She placed it back on her ear while she finished drank her coffee.

_"This is Chief Swan."_

Ciela smiles wide. "_Padrino!" _

_"Ciela, is there something wrong?" _a worried voice heard from Charlie.

"Oh, no. Nothing is wrong. I just want to inform you that I will be hanging out with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie for clothes shopping." She informed her godfather while twirling her empty mug.

_"I see… what about Bella?" _

Ciela half-grimaced. "Well, I did want her to come with us, but Alice told me that Bella is with Edward so…" she can hear her godfather sighed mixture of irritated and resigned. "…but next time, I will drag her with me, that I can promise." Charlie chuckled softly which bring Ciela's pride. She likes to hear her godfather's laughing because she doesn't want him to be always irritated and upset.

_"Alright. I'll hold you to that. But do you need money? There is some cash in the jar." _Ciela shook her head.

"No, it's alright _padrino_. I have my allowances saved, so I'll use that instead."

_"Okay. That's good. Then, have fun and be safe." _Charlie grunted.

"Of course, _te quiero padrino_." she silently chuckled when she heard her godfather stuttered awkwardly. "Be safe."

_"Ahem… love ya too." _Then they hang up. Ciela walked to the sink, send her mug down and quickly rushed upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for the shopping today.

It took Ciela nearly fifty minutes to get everything ready after her shower, blow-dry her hair, get dressed, make-up on, jewelry on, and accessories. And now, she is standing in front of her mirror while examined herself with satisfaction.

She is wearing a black loose tank top with yellow-orange words print on it; _'NORMAL is BORING'_, black silk shorts with yellow-orange sunflowers patterns, black/white converse shoes, marigold hoop earrings, marigold necklace with metal leaves and a large sunflower rest against her chest, a few gold bangles wrapped around her left wrist, her fingernails are repainted in white color, and her hair is tied in low-ponytail. Ciela took close at her make-up, she went with a natural light color on her eyeshadows, black eyeliners, soft blush, and slightly dark lipstick. _'Good.' _She grabbed her messenger purse and double-check her items and nod herself.

Ciela descends the stairs to the kitchen as she mentally thanks her godfather for made a house key copy yesterday and gave it to her after dinner. _'It's suck that Bella won't be with us today.' _She mused a little disappointed but understanding since Bella wants to spend her time with Edward.

Then she snapped out of it when she heard the honk. Ciela walked to the living room, turned off the television with a remote and set it down on the coffee table. She checked the front yard through the window as she pulled the curtain away from her. She saw Alice opened the door from the back seat and beamed at Ciela. Alice waved at her when her golden eyes landed on the window.

Ciela waved back with a friendly smile. She leaned back and walked to the door, unlocked it, opened and walked out. She double-checked to make sure the door is locked with her key. Then the petite girl turned around and climbed down the stairs. Her eyes roam the vehicle with curiosity. When she arrived closer, Alice almost immediately hugged her.

"Hello to you too, Alice." Ciela chuckled softly as she hugged back, noticed that Alice's cold but brush it off. It is rather chilly today but not cold enough for Ciela.

Alice breaks the hug and climbed inside the backseats, Ciela joined in and shut the door. Her dark chocolate-brown eyes lit up when she saw Esme sitting on the passenger seat. "Hello, _diosa._" Esme smiles wide.

"Hi dear, how are you?"

Ciela smiles wide. "I'm good." Then her eyes shift to Rosalie who is sitting on the driver seat. "Rosalie." She greeted friendly. Rosalie just nods her head, nonchalantly then starts the car.

After a few heartbeats, Ciela blurts out as she doesn't like an awkward silence. "It's nice to be in this type of vehicle instead of the deathtrap that Bella loves."

Alice giggled while Rosalie's lip twitches and Esme just smiles with amused. "I know what you mean." Alice understood. "This is Emmett's car." She added.

"Oh?" Ciela glanced around inside of the car. "Not surprisingly, since it fits him. This is a Jeep, right?" Alice nodded her head.

"Jeep Rubicon." Rosalie answered calmly while she turned the corner of the street.

Ciela hummed. "Are you interested in cars, Rosalie?" she asked with curious and genuinely want to know about the cold blonde-haired female.

Rosalie nodded her head. "Yes." Ciela assumed that Rosalie won't be easy to open up but leave it at that.

Esme turned half-way as she smiles maternally at Ciela. "So, I heard from Alice that you needed new clothes?"

"_Si_. I have tons of summer clothes and only very few winter clothes. So, I need to buy some clothes that are suitable for this type of weather." Ciela explained as she leaned back comfortably while her purse rested against her legs.

Alice is practically bouncing in her seat. "I can't wait to see how you pick your style. I mean… you look so cute!" she said with approval when she overlooks Ciela's appearance.

"Thank you." Ciela grinned widely, proudly. "It took some skills a long time ago when I start to love fashions. It did take a while to figure out what type of style that fits me the best." She admitted. Then she carefully examined Alice's outfit. "You look very cute, too."

The pixie smiles widely. She wears a teal-blue dress with a dark grey scarf around her neck; loose, black leggings to her mid-calves, teal flats, and silver charm bracelet wrapped around her right wrist. "Thank you!"

Ciela glanced over to the window and saw unfamiliar streets. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to Port Angeles." Esme answered while her twinkle golden eyes watched the view through the window, content.

The Latino-French girl hummed with interest. "What's in Port Angeles?"

"Tons of things!" Alice squealed excitedly and start babbled about the movie theater, restaurants, museums, bookstore, stores, parks, and so on.

.

* * *

.

**Washington, Port Angeles**

When Rosalie parked the Jeep in the parking lots. Everyone climbed out of the vehicle and Ciela obverted her surroundings in new perspectives as this is her first-time visit this place. When Alice loops her arm into Ciela's arm, squeeze excitedly yet soft snug. "Ready?" Ciela grinned widely as she nodded her head.

Once they walked into the clothing store. Alice and Ciela immediately went to the top sections while Rosalie check over the lingerie section and Esme went to the accessories section with curious interest. Ciela went to the long sleeves shirts, she carefully searches each top that suits her or not. She continues for a while and had found a few she likes and even more short-sleeves and tank tops. Then she went to the pants section, examined and found a handful of jeans along with shorts and skirts.

"Cece!" Ciela paused her mid-search and turned her head to Alice who skipping toward her with bundles of clothes in her arms. "Ready to try on?" she asked, excitedly.

The Latino-French nodded her head. "Yeah." She followed Alice to the changing room. When she walked inside, shut the door behind her and hang bunch of hangers of clothes on the hooks. She took off her purse to set it down on the bench and took off her shoes.

After she changed clothes into new clothes, she stood front of the mirror with thoughtful face. She wears a black/white stipes shirt with long sleeves, and black ripped skinny jeans. Ciela turned her backside after carefully overlook. _'Not bad.' _She approval of this outfit and changed to a different outfit.

This time, she wears royal-blue long-sleeves shirt that dropped to her mid-thighs, and black leggings. _'The black booties would go this or even my converse can fit this style.' _She smiles happily and went to change another outfit once again.

It took her nearly twenty minutes to change her clothes and she decided to keep half of the clothes she likes and other she doesn't like. Once she put her clothes back on, unlocked the door, and left the dressing room. She placed the rejected clothes in the rail, and she noticed Alice is chatting with Rosalie by the shoes section.

Her dark chocolate-brown eyes scanned the store and spotted Esme at the accessories section, near the jewelries area. Ciela walked over to the woman who is examined the necklaces with politely interested. "Found what you like?" Ciela asked with curious as she stand next to Esme.

"There are nice things, but nothing really catches my attention." Esme said with a gentle smile. Her warm golden eyes glanced at the clothes that hangs Ciela's arms. "You got what you need?"

Ciela nodded her head. "Yeah. I have few things at home that would go with these clothes." She said, delighted. She truly loves to experiment her clothes with accessories and shoes that goes with it. Her eyes observed the jewelries until it landed on beautiful yet simple bracelet. She walked closer to it and leaned forward to take a closer look. It's a silver sterling chain with a white pearl in middle of the silver ring. It's very elegant and it made her think that it is fitting for Esme.

Without thinking, she picked it up and decided to purchase it. _'This bracelet truly does fit Esme. I don't know why… but… why not?' _she mused with a soft smile then her eyes slightly sadden. _'Even this bracelet would go well with mam__á__…' _she mentally shook that thought away from her mind.

Ciela walked to the cashier area and purchased her clothes and a bracelet. After that, she walked to others who are waiting with bags in hands. "Now that we got what we need…" Ciela trailed off with a mischievous smile appeared on her face. Alice was bouncing on her feet with excited grinned on her face while Rosalie and Esme were curious and confused. "…let's get a little crazy and sightseeing!"

"Yes, let's!" Alice squealed happily while Rosalie and Esme exchanged amuse glances then nodded their heads.

Before they knew they've been walking around and sightseeing in stores, ate lunch and more sightseeing for a while. When Ciela halted when she saw an arcade and send her playful grinned at the girls. "Fancy some game?" she turned around and power walk to the arcade without waiting for the answer.

Alice grimaced while Rosalie rolled her eyes and Esme shook her head fondly. They followed the Latino-French girl inside and saw a handful of children and some teenagers playing games. "Hey, Alice!" Ciela waved the Cullens girls at the Dance Revolution. "I challenge you to dance." She waves her hands at the two large machines with platform.

The pixie vampire glanced at Esme and Rosalie then shrugged her shoulders. "Why not." She jumped onto the left platform while Ciela jumped onto the right platform. Esme and Rosalie stayed behind to watched them dance. When they picked the song and soon, the screen said 'Start'. They dance, following the arrows.

Alice got all the beats, arrows and tricks with perfect ease as she dances beautifully like a ballerina. And while Ciela almost got all the beats, arrows, and tricks with smooth yet raw dance skill. They continued dancing for nearly five minutes until the song finished. Ciela panted as Alice leaned against the bar behind her, fake exhaustion as they noticed that they were tied.

"It's nice to have someone who is up to my level." Ciela grinned sharply at Alice who seems really impressed. Alice smirked at Ciela and they both exchanged a handshake. "Next time, hopefully, we can break the tie." Alice nodded her head as they dropped their hands.

Esme smiles fondly. "Are you thirsty?" she asked the girls who nodded their heads. "I'm going to buy drinks for us. I'll be right back." She walked away to the food area.

"I'm going to the ladies' room." Alice chirped as she dropped off the platform and left. Leaving Ciela and Rosalie alone.

The petite girl doesn't know what to do with Rosalie who looked very bored. She hummed as she searched her surroundings until her eyes landed on the claw machine. An idea popped in her head. "Rosalie, please come with me." Ciela hopped off the platform and quickly walked to the claw machine.

Rosalie followed the Latino-French calmly with her arms crossed. Her cold golden eyes overlook at the stuffed animals inside the claw machine. Ciela put some coins inside the claw machine and grabbed the handle. The petite spotted a perfect stuffed animal that she thinks Rosalie would like. Carefully and slowly she shifted the handle, watching the claw moved to a certain spot and her eyes narrowed. _'A little bit to the left… a little more… then further back… wait, too far, ahead of a little…. Ah! Perfect!' _she pressed the button.

The claw dropped down on a target that her eyes have caught earlier. Then she pressed a different button and the claw grabbed the object and lifted. "_Si!" _she cheered and watched the claw went to the box area and dropped the stuffed animal in it.

Ciela bends down, grabbed the object from the lid and stood up. She turned around and handed to Rosalie who blinked in surprise at it. It's a baby cheetah with big glitter golden eyes and hugging a big rose. "This suit you, since you remind me of graceful like a cheetah and the rose, well, because of your name." Ciela explained, slightly shy.

Rosalie just stared at it then her cold eyes soften as she uncrossed her arms. Then out of blue, Rosalie walked to the claw machine as Ciela step aside with confused. She watched Rosalie put a coin inside, shifted the handle and buttons.

'_That's impressive.' _Ciela mused with awe when she noticed how fast and smooth Rosalie did on the claw machine and grabbed the object and received it. Rosalie bends down to pick the stuffed animal from the tray, stood up and turned around. She handed the stuffed animal to Ciela quietly.

Ciela's eyes widen in surprise but she gently grabbed it as Rosalie took not unkindly the cheetah. Ciela examined the stuffed animal with an amused smile. It's a baby lion with black eyes. "Thanks, Rose." Rosalie tipped her head.

After that, the girls got their waters and played a few games until Ciela pointed at the photo booth. "Come on!" she beckoned the others excitedly.

When they reached the photobooth, they attempted to figure out how to fit all together until finally, they made it work. Esme sits the end, Ciela in the middle, and Rosalie at the end. Alice kind of drapes over their legs. When the cash is in and they discussed which of the themes is the best. In the end, they decided the themes would be glamorous with glitters of violet and white diamonds. Once the countdown starts, and they start making faces in the first picture.

Esme blew her cheeks with her eyes staring at her nose; being silly. Ciela sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth while tilted her head as if she's crazy. Rosalie made a bitch-face as she doesn't want to be here in the first place. Alice holds onto her nose and blows her cheek while her eyes are closed as if she is under the water.

Then next, another countdown starts, and they made hearts for the second picture.

Ciela crosses her arms with half heart hands, Esme uses her half heart to complete with Ciela's left hand while Rosalie uses her half heart to complete with the petite girl's right hand. Made two hearts complete while Alice held up one heart's hands.

Next, another countdown and they made girly faces for the third picture.

Esme made a blew kiss face. Ciela used her right hand under her jaw with her mouth open; happily, as if she is shouting. Rosalie wink in a sexy manner. Alice covered her mouth as her eyes widen; slightly dramatic.

Next, another countdown and they made peace signs for the fourth picture.

Esme held up her peace sign, Ciela held up both peace signs, Rosalie lazily held up one peace sign with boredom, and Alice held up a peace sign, happily.

Lastly, another countdown and they made smiling faces for the final picture.

Esme leaned close to Ciela, with a lovely maternally smile on her face as her golden eyes' shines. Ciela leaned her head close to Esme's head with a big happy smile. Alice practically sitting between Ciela and Rosalie who is beaming. And Rosalie uncrossed her arms but leaned a little close to Alice as her head tiled with a slightly small smile.

Once they are done, they climbed out of the photobooths and Alice grabbed four copies of five pictures. She tore each and handed to each of the girls. Esme glows in happiness when she carefully studied each of the photos in her hands.

Ciela smile from ear to ear as she pointed at the third picture. "I think this is my favorite." Alice glanced down and giggled.

"I think it's mine too." They both exchanged happily chatter while Esme and Rosalie looked at their pictures.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. "Not bad…" she slipped in her purse while Esme smiles knowingly at her daughter then glanced at the last picture.

Esme taps the last photo that she believes it's her favorite one. _'I can't wait to frame this.' _She mused, excited and proud.

Soon, it's almost evening and they walked back to Emmett's Jeep. They put their shopping bags away in the truck, climbed inside and Rosalie start the Jeep and drive down the street. When the radio was already on, and one of the songs came which Ciela recognized it. She leaned forward with excitement. "Oh my god, please turn up the volume. This is one of the best songs."

Esme leaned forward to turned up the volume. Before inside the Jeep, knew… Ciela and Alice are dancing around in their seats while bobbing their heads. Esme giggled softly as she is enjoying the music and Rosalie drumming her fingers against the wheel with a soft face.

"'Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly~!" Ciela and Alice sang together. "Can't you feel my heart beats fast? I want this to last, need you by my side. 'Cause everytime we touch I feel the static and everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky~" they continued dancing on the beats.

It was a truly fun time for them.

.

* * *

.

**Washington, Forks**

**Swan Resident**

When the Jeep arrived in front of Ciela's home. "Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it." She thanked the Cullens with a grateful smile.

Alice gives a side hug with Ciela. "Me too. All of us had fun." Ciela smiles softly, then unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the Jeep. She walked around to the trunk, grabbed her bags and closed it. She walked to the passenger. Esme rolled down the window with a curious face.

Ciela handed Esme a small bag. "I saw this, and I thought you might like it." She half-shrugged with a hint of shyly.

The caramel-haired woman gently takes the small bag, opened it and took out an elegant bracelet. She gasped softly. "It's beautiful." Her undead heart warm at the lovely gift that Ciela brought just for her. Esme quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door and hugs the petite girl. "Thank you, sweetie."

Ciela hugged back as she sinks in familiar yet unfamiliar motherly hugs. It's been so long since she experiences a mother hug. Then they released and Esme gently pushed Ciela's stray hair behind her ears. "Come visit us soon, okay dear?"

"Of course." Ciela nodded her head.

Alice suddenly popped her head out between the driver seat and passenger seat. "Why don't you come over and have a sleepover? Bella can join us!" she suggested.

Esme glowed at this wonderful idea while Ciela hummed with interest. "That sounds fun… if that's okay with your parents?" Ciela glanced at the caramel-haired woman.

"That is perfectly fine with me. And I know Carlisle will be fine as well." Esme said with her permission.

Ciela nodded her head. "_Brillante_!" she glanced at Alice. "You have my number so inform when and what time?" Alice nods her head with a sharp grin. Then her dark chocolate-brown eyes shifted to Rosalie. "Bye Rose." The blonde-haired beauty tip her head.

Esme climbed back onto the passenger seat and shut the door. Ciela waved at them contentedly. "Thank you once again for today." She turned around, walked up to the porch and took out her key. She unlocked the door, walked inside and shut it behind her and locked it.

Ciela sighs softly. _'What a long day.' _She mused, cheerfully as she walked to the living room. She noted that it's nearly seven o'clock and assumed Bella will be home soon to start dinner. She turned around, walked upstairs to her bedroom to put her new clothes on her bed. _'First, need to take the tags off, then wash them, dry them and put them away. During laundry, I should take a shower…' _she planned for her night chores before she goes to bed.

.

* * *

.

**Cullen Clan**

When Rosalie parked her husband's car in the garage. The vampires' females used their speeds to put their clothes and accessories away. Emmett and Jasper are in the living room, playing video games while Carlisle is at his office.

"Hey babe! How's shopping with Cece and others?" Emmett greeted his wife cheerfully while playing Mario Kart.

Rosalie hummed. "Not bad." She simply replied which surprised Emmett, but he was jovial to hear that his wife enjoyed her day. The blonde-haired beauty tilted her head with a flirty smirked at her husband. "I brought new lingerie that you might be interested in."

Emmett wiggles his eyebrows with sharp hungry grinned on his face. "Oh really?"

Jasper shook his head when he felt the attraction, flirtatious, and lust between Emmett and Rosalie. "Come and find out." The blonde-haired beauty left to their bedroom. Emmett dropped his Wii remote on the coffee table.

"Sorry, Jazz. But my Rosie called me." He left in his vampire speed.

The empathic vampire just shook his head once again but turned off the game system. He could feel the love and warmth between Esme and Carlisle from upstairs. He frowned when he realized that when was the last time, he actually has anything intimate with his wife? _'It's been a few days since…' _he mused, with concern. For the past few days, Alice has been shut down her emotions and never attempt to talk to him about it. Jasper couldn't help but worried about her.

"Jazz…" Jasper glanced up and saw Alice stare at him with a blank face. "…come with me." She tilted her head at the door, a silent gesture to leave outside alone.

Jasper followed his little wife into the woods in the distance so they have their private time. "Alice? Is everything okay?" he asked with concerned as the sunset light shines through the broken branches of the trees, landed on the grassy dirt ground.

Alice stood on top of the log as her lips are lined with thoughtful eyes. "…I think it's time to stop." She whispered softly.

"Stop? Stop what?" Jasper raised his eyebrows at her.

The pixie vampire sighed, unnecessary as it was out of human habit. "Our marriage."

"What? Why?" Jasper furrowed his eyebrows in hurt, puzzled, astonished and little anger.

Alice cringe when she saw hurt inside Jasper's butterscotch eyes. "It's not you, nor me. It's just…" her shoulders slumped. "…you won't be truly happy if you stay with me, Jasper." She hugged herself as she turned her head away from the empathic vampire.

The silence between them inside the forest until Jasper opened his mouth. "You have a vision." He stated while he stared at the pixie vampire. Alice nodded her head. "One vision and you want our marriage to stop?" Jasper whisper in disbelieved.

"No." Alice shook her head. "It's not just one vision. I actually keep getting it a few times. I have seen how happy and how free you are when you are with her." A sad smile appeared on her face. "I can't do that as she can. I don't know what she has that I don't have… but I will do it for you and her. You both are so happy, truly in love and free… I want that for you, Jasper."

Jasper exhaled heavily as he runs through his hair with his fingers. "Why telling me this? Why do you want that, Alice? You know your visions are subjective, right?" he doesn't understand what Alice is planning nor why she is doing this. "Decades, we've been together for decades and you think it's best because I can be happier with someone who isn't you? Why?"

Alice's golden eyes crystal with venom yet a bittersweet smile on her face. "Because denying your true happiness for my own selfish satisfaction is the worst." Jasper stared at her in stunned. "I loved you so much, Jazz. I don't regret our time together all these years. But… its time that we go our separate ways and have our own true happiness that will make us free. She can make you so much better than before, you will have a lot of freedom with her."

"Who is her? What makes you think I would want her?" Jasper furrowed his eyebrows in lost, confused, and annoyed.

The future seer vampire huffed softly. "A little firecracker who caught your intertest." She said, knowingly thanks to her visions.

The Texan vampire was startled by Alice's answer. He has not expected that he would find happiness with a human girl who has no scent. Although, he won't deny that he did showed some slight interested of a girl but didn't think too much about it. "But… what about you?" Jasper whispered softly staring at his soon to be ex-wife.

Alice closed her eyes. "Don't worry about me, Jazz. Your soulmate will lead me to the path where I can find my true happiness."

The Texan vampire walked to Alice slowly. "You know that I loved you, right?" he said, softly. Standing front of Alice who is standing top of the log.

"I know." Alice opened her eyes. "And no matter what, you are my best friend, Jasper." The empathic vampire wrapped his arms around her, and she hugged back tightly, knowingly this intimate embrace will be the last for them both as husband and wife.

After few minutes of embrace, Jasper opened his mouth. "Thank you for taking care of me, Alice." They break the hugs and he pecked Alice's temple. "…good-bye." He slipped an object in Alice's hand, closed it into a fist and left in his vampire speed.

Alice stared at the empty spot where Jasper stood then her golden eyes glanced down at his fist. She opened her palm, knowingly that it was a wedding ring. Her eyes are venom teary once again. "Good-bye Jasper." She whispered all her loves and vows of years with a certain Texan vampire. She mourned silently of her loved and vowed with Jasper, however, she will gain a new sister, best friend, and most of all, true happiness in the future that will reward her.


End file.
